One Piece Monster Pirates: True King of Pirates
by 4fireking
Summary: Sequel to Song of Heat&Blood, Razi meets a girl named Magare. Meanwhile, Daniel is trying to fend off his best friend Momo while Jen is with the Blood Pirates swordsman Faust. Who is the fifth Admiral Five? What makes him so powerful? And if he showed up would the crew be able to stop him?
1. Chapter 1

Jane and Lucy were in a bar. Lucy was silent. Jane, who she just met saying her from a pervert and dragged her along with her, was drinking heavily. All that alcohol would kill even the strongest of men, but it seemed to have no effect on her.

" Stupid men!" Jane would rant every time she took a sip. " They can all just die! Stupid men!"

" Uh, don't you think you've had a little too much," Lucy said. Jane glared at her with cold set eyes. Her eyes made Lucy tremble. " I'm just saying, don't you think your a little drunk?"

" Don't worry about me," Jane replied. " I once flew to a land where the entire air was made of alcohol. My metabolism is five times higher than any normal human. I could drink a river of alcohol and I would never get drunk."

" O-Ok."

Jane glared at Lucy a second time. This time she smiled. Jane's, who's face was flushed, raised her finger to Lucy's face and started rubbing her.

" You know your kind of cute. I beat all the men are after you. I mean..." Jane grabbed Lucy's chest as she started fondling with her breasts. Lucy's face flushed red as a tomato while Jane squeezed her. " If only I was born a male, then you and I could be together."

" She's wasted."

" Excuse me," said someone in the bar, Jane and Lucy both turned their heads around. Standing over them was a cheerful looking man with short brown hair, a white bandana, and an apron covering his clothes. " Hello. Do you-"

The man couldn't finish his sentence. Jane grabbed his right and as she pulled it too the table. Jane reached a knife out of her kimono, sticked it in the gap between the males' fingers, spreading them out wide.

" I'm curious. How long can a male hold before he says Uncle?"

Jane was playing a game called 5-Finger Fillet. In the game the person with the knife tries stabbing it between someone's fingers without cutting off any fingers. Jane started poking the space between the fingers very slowly.

Jane soon started to go faster. Purple electricity surged through the metal of her knife as she stabbed the knife through the gaps at the speed of lighting. Lucy couldn't stand watching Jane do this, shouted.

" Stop it!"

" As you wish."

Jane pulled the knife away from her victim. Jane laid the knife on her fingers. She wiggled her fingers moving the knife around. She grabbed the knife by the end and stabbed it into the bar table.

" What the hell?" The poor man shouted, he wept while rubbing his fingers in shame. " I was just wondering do you know where the bathroom is!"

The man ran away from Jane and Lucy, in tears, making his way towards the exit of the bar. Jane acted as if nothing had happened, like she just didn't toy with a poor man's masculinity, and just took another sip of her alcohol.

" That wasn't very nice, Jane," Lucy said, Jane acted like she couldn't hear her and just flipped her bottle upside down. " You could've hurt that poor man."

" Do you ever wonder about the flip side of things?" Jane asked trying to change the subject. " What if I wasn't born this way; something like that? What if I had a real family? How would things workout for me? Do you ever wonder about things like that, Lucy?"

" Urk, sometimes. Sometimes I wonder if how my life would be like if my parents hadn't died. I wonder what things would be like if I hadn't met Nathan? Sometimes I wonder if maybe I was just a little bit more honest with myself before would things workout differently?"

" Are you inaugurated with anyone, Lucy?"

" Y-Yes. It feels like I'm at war with the Marines with four other people. There's Faust. He looks scary but he's actually pretty sweet. There's Margret. She and Kamiko are like the sisters I've never had. Speaking of Kamiko, she's smart, maybe smarter than me, and she has much more power than me. Sometimes I feel kinda envious of her. Than there's Nathan. Sure he can be a dope. Sure sometimes he can be lazy, irrational, thick-headed, and sometimes he makes me so angry I just want to pull out all my hair. But out of all us on the crew...he has the biggest heart of any boy I've ever met."

" Ugh! All this mushy stuff is going to make me throw up. Miss, can I get another bottle of beer over here."

The bell ringed. Someone walked into the bar. As Lucy and Jane looked at her she was wearing the Marine attire with a Marine hat over her long beautiful hair. Her eyes were cold like Jane. As Jane and Lucy looked at her a cold chill ran down their spines.

" Who is she?"

" Eww. This beer is disgusting!" One of the customers shouted.

" No wonder. It's all hot!"

" Dammit! Why can't it just be cold?"

The Marine grabbed the beer from the man. She breathed on it. The inside of the beer bottle froze. The woman then gave it back to him. His hands shivered from how cold it was.

" She looks dangerous," Lucy whispered to Jane hoping the blue haired Marine wouldn't hear her. " We should just sneak out the front entrance as quietly as we can so she doesn't hear us."

" Rrgh!" Jane growled. " I'm through with running. I'm going to fight this Marine bitch!"

" No, you can't! She's too powerful."

" Lucy, I want you to do something for me."

" Huh? What?"

" I want you to get under this stool and stay there until I give you the all clear."

" What? I can't do that-"

Purple sparks surged out of Jane's body. " I'm not asking you. If you don't get down now, your going to die. I don't have control of my powers. Once I release them, I could kill everyone in this whole bar."

" Jane, don't!"

" Hey you, blue haired bitch!" The Marine looked at Jane. Their two cold eyes met. " Yeah you! I'm Jane! Some call me the Crazy Angel!" Two giant white wings spread out behind Jane's back. " I'm a bandit!"

" Hmph. You look more like a mediocre bandit to me. You dare challenge a Marine elite?"

" Bring it on." Both of Jane's hands surged with electricity. " I'm always ready for a fight!"

" She's lost it," Lucy thought. " She's really going to kill everyone."

Jane and the blue haired Marine's arms both were covered in their elements. Jane was covered in lighting and the Marine's arms were covered in ice. Both Jane and her attacks were unified, they raised their hands up at the same time ready to attack.

" Let this place be your tomb, bitch!"

" Feel the power of my Hie Hie fruit."

" Lightning Bomb!"

"Ice Block: Pheasant Beak!"

X_X_X_X_X

Miya was sweeping the front door with her broom. It was a beautiful day in Logue Town. The air was fresh, there wasn't many people passing by, and she was in the presence of two happy young men-Jen and Faust.

Jen was raising his two revolver's up while Faust showed him his katana. They were having a bit of a disagreement.

" I'm telling you, Faust, guns are way better than swords," Jen said, he turned the barrel around taking out all the bullets, and then pointed his gun at Faust's face

" Bang. Your dead."

" That is an interesting theory," Faust said in his low voice from his cold demeanor. " But there are thing's swords can do that guns cannot do. For one, you can use a sword as many time's as you wish."

" That's stupid. Swords break easily. All I have to do is hit your sword with a hammer, bang, it's cracked in half."

" Any brittle swords made by feeble black smith's break easily. A real sword never breaks. Two, direction. A bullet escaping from it's shell can only go straight, but a sword can move in any direction."

" Yeah, but with a gun you can kill someone from far away, whereas with a sword you have to be upclose. Ergo, guns are more lethal than swords."

" Sword."

" Gun."

" Sword."

" Gun!"

" Sword."

" GUN!"

" Now boys, you wouldn't be fighting near my shop, would you," Miya smiled at the boy even though her voice was loud and scary. A demonic visage appeared behind her back. Both Faust and Jen's blood became cold, even though Jen was dead. " Because if you're fighting, the punishment is-"

" Yeah, I know, Miya," Faust replied in a calm voice trying not to upstart Miya. " You'll cut our heads off."

" Of course. So you two play nice together. Oh, and I'll be heading to the store to get some groceries so watch the store please Faust."

" But Miya-"

The demonic visage appeared behind her back again as both Faust and Jen's blood both froze.

" Are you saying No to me, Faust?"

" Ahhh! It's not like that. I'm saying...can Jen watch the store with me?"

" Of course. He's a useless leech that sucks me of my food; the least he can do is watch my store."

" Why are girls being cold to me?"

" Take care."

Miyu walked away from the store. She walked slowly. The entire time she walked she had the same bright smile on her face. The smile creeped Jen out. After what seemed like an eternity Miyu finally disappeared into the mist.

" You know something Faust."

" What?"

" I think she's using me. I've only known her for one day and already she treats me like I'm her pet."

" I know the feeling. I wouldn't worry about her. As long as your on her good side nothing bad will happen."

" Good side? That's her good side? How do I not get on her bad side?"

" Just don't ask her how much she weigh's, don't pull pranks on her, do everything she asks you, and give her foot massages whenever you can. She likes people pampering her feet."

" So you know her, Faust?"

" Kinda. I wouldn't say I know her very well. I meet her when I was a kid. It was the day she stopped being in the Marine's."

" What?"

" Oh. I shouldn't have told you that."

" Marine's? Miyu was in the Marine's? Why didn't you tell me that earlier?"

" Because I don't know you. Don't get me wrong. I like you, Jen, but I don't trust you. It's just I don't trust anyone, even Nathan for that matter. Us pirates, it's every one for themselves."

" Hey Faust."

" Yes."

" I know I'm probably barking up the wrong tree, but do you have a father?"

" I don't know. I've never met him. All I do know is he's a swordsman like me. But he fought against Dracule Mihawk. I guess he must have lost because that was twenty-one years ago. They also said he met Roronoa Zoro there. To meet one of the nine Straw Hat's, that's a rare opportunity. What about

you?"

" What about me?"

" Have you ever meet your father?"

" Not quite. I was born in an orphanage run by a sweet caretaker. She had a heart of gold, most of the time, except for when you didn't listen to her. Then after that

I was raised inside a base. They cut open my appendages there, pulled out my organ's, and starved me for two hundred days and two hundred nights."

" Yeah, how did you manage to survive that?"

" Oh. They gave me a Devil Fruit," Jen said nonchalantly. " After that I escaped to my village hoping to return to the orphange, but I found it was burned down. I could see skeletons of little kids inside. All the kids in the orphange, the one's I thought to be my brothers and sisters, they were all dead."

Jen felt Faust's hand smacked his left shoulder. He turned his head to the left and saw Faust looking at him. Tears dripped from Faust's eyes. It was strange looking at Faust crying because since he met Daniel he believed a swordsman would never cry.

" That's terrible. How could anyone do something like that to someone? If only I was there...I would kill whoever did this to you."

" It's not so bad. Sure I was alone. Sure I had to move around for two weeks, hungry, starving, thinking I was going to die, but it wasn't all bad. I got to meet a nice man named Usopp who took me in."

" No way. You met Sogeking?"

" No, his name was Usopp. He told me he was a pirate captain."

" Usopp was no pirate captain. He was the Sniper of the Straw Hat Pirates. You mean to tell me you were living with one of his crew?"

" I didn't think it was a big deal who he was. Anyways, Usopp raised me, took care of me, taught me how to fire a gun, and read to me all kinds of stories. After he

left his daughter became my captain. I was with her since she was a little girl. But I left her. I left her to be with Razi and his crew. Gee, she was so beautiful."

" Yes. If she was such a great captain than why did you leave her to be with Razi?"

" Well I-"

" Hi!" The loud voice of Razi shouted. Both Jen and Faust flinched at the sound of his voice. They both turned their heads around and saw Razi in his wolf hybrid form

walking up to them. " I'm back."

" There you are, Razi. Where were you? What did you find?"

" Nothing."

" Nothing? What do you mean nothing?"

" Nothing? It was just one of those things." Jen took his eyes off Razi for a second. Razi extended his claws out. Razi pulled his hand back and slashed his claws at Jen.

" Lookout!" Faust shouted. Faust grabbed his katana from his flower guard and clashed with Razi's claws. Razi growled through his mouth. " What are you doing? This is your crewmate! Say something!"

Razi smirked. Faust could see it. The person he was looking at wasn't Razi. The person, not Razi, his eyes glowed bright red. When he speaked the sound of a female's voice came out.

" Faust, why are you fighting me? We use to be best friends."

" What?"

" Don't you remember me? I was always a big sister to you. You may not remember me, but I'd never forget you. I have a score I still have to settle with you."

X_X_X_X

" Dammit Momo! Leave me behind will ya? Why do I have to babysit you? Well even fish men get tired once and awhile. I should be catching up to him."

It wasn't entirely Momo's fault Daniel couldn't catch up with him. Daniel saw a man carrying a cigar, so he decided to ask him where he got that cigar. After running for miles he finally caught up with him. But the man told him there is no cigar shops here. He got his on another island on the east blue. Daniel returned to the path of finding Momo.

As he walked he heard the sound of a flute. Daniel noticed how a red frill man was playing a flute on a building.

" Why is he playing? He doesn't have a job? Ignore. Ignore all music."

Daniel ignored the red haired man. What he didn't know was the red haired man was looking at him. Daniel turned a corner. On the left of the four corners was Momo. He wasn't moving a muscle. His pipe was on the ground, his eyes were dreary, and his arms were sweaty.

" Momo, there you are. Where were you? You could have waited for me-"

" Daniel, don't come any closer!" Momo shouted. His voice sounded more like a plea.

" What? Are you okay? I'm coming over-"

" No! Stay back! Don't come near me. I'm not safe."

" Momo, I'm sure whatever your going through it's not so bad." Daniel walked up to Momo. Momo had the jitters. Daniel held a hand out to touch Momo's hand. " See. I'm here to help you-"

Momo was possessed. He raised his pipe above his head. Daniel jumped back just as Momo slammed his pipe on the ground. The ground was cracked open.

" What the hell? That rock could have been me?" What's wrong with you, Momo?"

Momo was being controlled. He ran to Daniel, twirling his pipe above his head, and tried hitting Daniel with his pipe. Daniel blocked it with his new sword. Sparks skidded off against the pipe.

" Momo, stop this right now! Whatever joke your trying to pull it's not funny!"

The girl with the puppets appeared behind Daniel. Like Momo she too had no control of her body. The eyes of her puppets both glowed bright red. The puppets stretched out and transformed into two giant saw blades.

Daniel could see the saw blades behind him. Daniel was fast. He kicked Momo in his chest pushing the sawshark fishman down. Daniel slashed his blade into the first saw blade. Daniel pushed the saw blade away and Daniel's sword glowed green before it pushed the other saw blade on its own. Daniel felt used. He raised the blade to his face.

" I appreciate the help, Yoko Rashien, but I'm your master. You don't move until I make you. Do you understand?" Daniel was silent. He was having a silent conversation with his sword. Finally they reached an agreement. " Good."

Daniel sticked Yoko Rashien in his belt with his other swords. Daniel pulled his purple and red katana's out. Daniel twirled both his katana's in circles as he moved towards the puppett-girl.

What Daniel didn't see was the girl with the staff. She hit Daniel with her staff. She jabbed her staff on Daniel's right cheek. The force pushed him back. She tried jabbing him again, but Daniel blocked her staff with his sword.

" What the hell? Who are these girls? Why is Momo trying to kill me? Nothing about this makes any sense."

Daniel kicked the girl with the staff away. She raised her staff over her head and twirled it over her head. Fire blew out of her staff. The lambent flames created a claw. The claw stretched out of the tip of her staff and swiped at Daniel.

Daniel jumped away from the claw. The puppets stretched out and wrapped around Daniel's arms. They pulled him back and forth trying to rip his limbs off. Momo jumped to Daniel's face and smacked him with his pipe.

" Oof!"

Daniel would have been dead if he didn't have prodigious endurance. Daniel was sent flying into the wall of a building right on the table of family's dinner table. The family of four gasped.

" Water..." Daniel mumbled. " Some one give me some water." The son gave Daniel his glass of water. Daniel let the water drip through his mouth and down his throat. When the water was gone Daniel was back on his feet. " Thanks, kid."

The hole created when Daniel was pushed through the wall grew bigger. From the hole Momo jumped in twirling his metal pipe above his head. All people in the house but Daniel screamed.

" Monster!" The father screamed. " Kill it! Kill IT!"

" If you don't shut off I'll cut off your arm," Daniel said. " Sorry I have to do this, Momo. Tiger Style..." Daniel swinged his sword around. With every single a brilliant vertical slash appeared. Finally, Daniel swinged his sword towards Momo "Alabaster Claw!"

Daniel slashed his swords three times in a second. Momo raised his metal pipe to block the sword. Momo's pipe was able to endure the blows, but Momo felt a push. He was pushed out of the house. Daniel sticked his swords back in his belt and ran to the hole.

" Banzaai!" The family cheered. They raised their hands up treating Daniel as if he was a hero. " Banzaai!"

Daniel ignored them. He jumped through the hole and walked up to Momo. Daniel had his swords sheathed for a reason. He wanted to reason with Momo. Get him out of his barbaric side.

" I don't wish to continue with this onslaught with you, Momo. I think I get it. Your trying to show how powerful you are. I get that, but why are you with these..." Daniel growled at the mention of that word. " Girls?"

It was too late. When Daniel saw Momo's eyes again they were red. He remembered that balefire. It was the same one he had when he almost killed a fishman like him. Daniel was afraid. Afraid the Momo he knew was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

The girl with the two puppets and the girl with the staff appeared beside Momo. Like Momo their eyes were red. Flames brew out of her puppets as a small fireball blew out of the tip. " Okay, let me be honest. I know girls hotter than you two."

Both girls moved towards Daniel. They used their flames to intemidate him. Daniel wasn't afraid. Instead of using his swords he was going to fight with his fists.

" Bring it on! I'm going to at least leave a scar on one of your pretty faces! No gag intended, Momo."

Both girls moved towards Daniel. Their flames scorched the area. The flames were going to burn through Daniel. But then it started to rain. The flames eroded from the puppets and staff.

" Look out, pretty girls, here I come!"

Razi's brother Himura, his crewmate Yume, and another beautiful curvaceous woman appeared. The other woman had long, bright-red hair and large, pupiless eyes.

" Yume, Kaho, you two take care of those two since their girls like you and I'll handle the fishman."

" Yeah right," Yume said. " You just want to fight the fishman because you know he's probably the easiest."

" You know I cannot hurt a woman. They are much more copacetic.I mean...just feel these." Himura grabbed both the girls' chests and twisted them around making a lecherous face. " Their both different sizes from one another. They give me kosher. I like to call them Five and Eight."

Yume the yellow haired water master blew water out of her body. A small whirlpool was spinning around as Himura spinned around with it. His eyes were twirling around. Yume was clenching her fists as her face was wrinkled, but Kaho just stood quiet.

" Don't you think your being too harsh on captain?" Kaho said.

" No!" Yume shouted.

" Okay."

" Who are these clowns?" Daniel thought. " Their stupid, but their strong. Who are they?"

X_X_X_X_X_X

Jane had the power to control electricity. She could conquer it, manipulate it and fire it at will. She created a large ball of electricity in her hands. Eiza, the Marine with the blue hair and the cap, her hands glowed blue. Ice grew out of her hand creating a giant pheasant ice statue. Both Jane and Eiza unleashed their attacks.

" I am a bandit leader!" Jane shouted. " I will not lose to the likes of you Marines!"

" But I'm not a Marine!" Eiza shouted. " I'm a Marine Elite!"

The pheasant and the ball of electricity clashed. Both powers were mutual. The statue of the pheasant started to crack. Jane's ball of electricity glimmered. Jane's ball of electricity sinked into the statue. The inside of the statue was glowing. Lucy braced for cover, the statue and the ball exploded.

X_X_X_X

The tavern was destroyed. Crumbled. The ground was covered in sand, the wood was burnt, and the mirrors were cracked. Lucy was still hiding behind a broken bar table. Mist was brewing all around her. The fog was so thick that Lucky couldn't see Eiza or Jane anywhere.

" Please be okay," Lucy thought. " Please be okay."

Lucy saw the shadow of a woman. Her hair was short and she was carrying a weapon. Lucy held her head up thinking it was Jane, but it was Eiza. The blue haired Marine appeared, a saber made out of ice in hand, turning her head in different directions. She had a crazed look on her face.

" Show yourself, you pirate!" Eiza shouted. " I want to see that sullen face of yours! I want to pluck your eyes out!"

Lucy tried getting a closer look at the blue haired Marine, but her foot slipped. She kicked a pebble. The pebble was rhymatic to the blue haired Marine. Lucy quickly hide back behind the table. She pleaded to herself hoping the Marine didn't see her. Lucy heard the Marine's footsteps. There was another sound Lucy didn't know what. Lucy took a small peek. She took out one of her knives, moved it under the table, looking at Eiza through the reflection. She saw how her hair was sticking up on one end, how she breathed monstrously cold breath-the breath of an ice dragon, and how when she walked the entire ground froze underneath her feet. She was a force to be reckoned with.

" Come out come out wherever you are, pirate." Lucy stood no chance against Eiza. She was the weakest of her crew, she barely had any fighting experience, and she was petrified. If Eiza touched her she'd incapitate her in ice and disembowel her head slit off. Eiza stopped. Behind her was the shadow of another woman. Eiza's wicked teeth expanded and she laughed. " There you are!"

Eiza slashed her saber at the shadow. When she swinged a long sword came out of the mist and blocked her swing. It was Jane. She used the blade of her grim reaper scythe to block the saber. Jane and Eiza both clashed heads together trying to intimidate the other. Jane was the first to scoff.

" If you want to talk you should speak up. I'm an old lady. And yet, I'll be sure to teach you young prune how strong we can be."

" Bring it, you old witch!"

Eiza and Jane both jumped back. The sight of Jane's weapon inflamed Lucy. The size, the curve, how steady she used it, one day she wanted to have a weapon just like hers. Eiza and Jane both slashed weapons together.

Eiza and Jane swinged down, up, their blades kept richoeting on contact, Jane laughed as Eiza growled through her teeth. Jane jumped back. Her giant wings spread out her back. She flew in the air. Jane glided to the left, glided to the right, and flew downward towards Eiza. Eiza smiled.

" Freeze!"

Freeze was the most basic of ice attacks. Both of Eiza's hands both glowed bright blue. Eiza blew a snow storm at Jane. The impact would've froze Jane to the point nothing would be able to thaw her out, but Jane covered her chest with her giant wings acting as a shield. Her wings were frozen.

" Oh no!" Lucy shouted. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand. She didn't want Eiza to see her. But it was too late. Eiza's eyes darted away from Jane and looked at Lucy.

" I know you. Your Demonic Chef Lucy, the chef of the Blood Pirates. Listen well, chef. Don't leave that spot. As soon as I'm done with this old hag your going to be the next one on my list."

" Who are you calling a hag?" While falling Jane spinned round 'n' round. She was using force to move her wings incased from the inside. Soon her wings broke through the ice and Jane glided through the sky once more. " I'm still above my prime."

Jane's feet touched the ground once more. Jane still had her scythe in hand. She spinned her scythe around her waist, around her arms, the blade looked like it touched Jane's arm a few times but didn't cut it off, and then thrusted her scythe at Eiza. Eiza felt empty with only one saber. She was a bit of a symmetry freak. She knew there was only one thing she could do.

" Cold Excalibur."

Eiza used her ice powers to create a new weapon. In her left hand was her ice saber but in her right hand was a sword made out of ice. Eiza showed her swordsmanship swinging her swords around. Eiza ran towards Jane with her swords crossed.

Jane swinged her scythe at Eiza. Eiza blocked Jane's blade with her swords crossed. Eiza moved Jane's scythe up and knocked the scythe out of Jane's hands. The scythe swinged out of Jane's hands and striked the ground beside the table Lucy was hiding behind. Eiza then swinged her double blades at Jane, but Jane did a backflip out of the way.

Jane was nimble. She landed on her feet. Jane still looked eager to fight. Without anything to fight with Eiza couldn't take her seriously. She laughed with those wicked, unhinged eyes of hers. " It's too bad. Now that you don't have a weapon all hope of beating me are lost, pirate. The difference in our strength is the same as the difference between heaven and earth."

" Huahahaha!" Jane laughed. " Hahahaha! I'm afraid you're mistaken, my dear. My weapon wasn't made to protect me from my opponents. It was made to protect my enemies from me. With my scythe they could all die quick and painless, but now your going to die a slow, painful death."

" What fataous manner are you making of me, pirate?"

" Oh I'm not a pirate, my young child. I'm a bandit. When I was a kid all I ever wanted to be was a chef. But no one would let someone like me become on. I was raped, tortured, people I loved were all murdered around me, and I had to watch them all suffer. As a skypien I'm poison. But as a bandit I'm whatever I want."

" Is this going anywhere?"

" Yes. As a chef I won't fight you with my hands. I'll only use my feet."

" Feet? I heard of a pirate who did that. His name was Black Leg Sanji; the chef of the Straw hat pirates. He fought with the Black Leg style of fighting. What type of style do you use?"

" Two. One's called I'll Hurt You So Please, Please Cry. And another I like to call the Lentävät Potkia style of fighting."

" Really. I'd like to see this style for myself." Eiza's hands both glowed blue. She prepared to use an ice move. She thrusted both her hands at Jane. A large bow made out of ice was made. It was giving Eiza the incitation for her next attack. " Cold Arrows!"

The caster, Eiza, fired multiple arrows from the bow and fired them at high speed towards Jane. Jane was quick. She ran to the right of the arrows, making her way around Eiza, traveling faster than the arrows. Without wings, without a weapon, Jane moved faster than a super spot-billed duck, a fast-footed riding bird. There was once a princess named Vivi who had one as a pet she named Carue. Carue's species were very fast. Yet if Jane was to have a race again one, she would be victorious.

" How did she get that fast?" Lucy thought. " I thought she didn't eat a Devil Fruit."

" You may be fast, but try running on ice." Eiza had enough of Jane's running. Her hands glowed bright blue as she touched the floor with her icy hands. " You might slip and break your skull. Cold Floor!"

Eiza slammed a hand on the floor, creating a slippery layer of ice over the floor. The ice spread over the floor. Jane slide through the floor towards Eiza. Eiza raised her two blades up.

" Far away you might be a hard target, but up close...up close your nothing. Prepare to die, pirate-"

Jane disppeared. It was unbelievable. Jane couldn't walk yet alone run on the ice floor. There was no way for her to escape Eiza's wrath. Eiza felt someone kick her behind her head. She couldn't believe it. Looking up she saw Jane standing over her.

" I'm a bandit, bitch."

Eiza swinged her swords at Jane. Jane jumped back. She then started running around her. Jane was trying to annoy Eiza. And it was working. Eiza clenched her hands on her ice swords. Both her swords shattered into small blocks of ice.

" Cold Axe!"

Eiza used her powers to mold a giant axe of ice. Eiza swinged the giant axe at Jane. But Jane disappeared from sight. Just like before she was nowhere in sight. Ice grew out of Eiza's hands. She was on her guard.

" How does she keep doing that? Is she using some kind of illusion power? No, that's not it. The only place she could be is..."

Eiza looked up. She saw Jane floating above her. Two giant white wings were sticking out her back. Jane glided down towards Eiza, doing somersaults, then thrusted both her legs at Eiza.

" Lentävät Potkia Somersault!"

Jane kicked Eiza in her face. Eiza fell on her back. She wasn't like her father. Her Devil Fruit wasn't a Logia. When Jane kicked her a large scratch wound opened up on her side of the face. Blood trickled out of her open wound.

Jane walked over to the table with her scythe next to it. She raised her reaper of blades out of the ground and walked towards Eiza. Eiza was still holding her hand over her cheek as Jane raised the blade over her body.

" Before I kill you is there anything

" Fuck you."

" Okay. Now you die."

Jane raised her scythe back and slashed it at Eiza. However, Lucy appeared before Jane. Her arms were held out. She was protecting Eiza. Jane couldn't bring herself to attack Lucy. Not after all that they've been through.

" Stop it, Jane!" Lucy shouted. " This is exactly what she wants. To make you look like a monster. Don't do it!"

" Get out of the way, Lucy! Get out before I cut your head off!"

" You won't! You can't just kill people because you feel the need to. It isn't right."

" Who cares? I'll kill anyone when I want whenever I want. Nobody cares what I do. I was born this way and I'll die this way!"

" I don't believe you! The Jane I know doesn't like to fight."

" Stop saying utter nonsense! I love to fight. It's in my bones. I want nothing more than to kill everyone every chance I get."

" Again, I don't believe you. I see it in your eyes. Every time you fight you cry. And it's still happening. Your crying. There's no need for you to fight. Just put your scythe down."

Jane froze. The scythe in her hands suddenly became very heavy. When Jane looked into Lucy's eyes she could see his eyes. Those eyes. They were the same eyes he gave her before he left her.

Flashback:

_" I'm scared!"_

_" Your a big girl now, Jane. There's nothing to be afraid of. The monsters out there are scared of you now. That's why you'll be fine when I leave you."_

_" No, don't go! Please stay!"_

_" I can't. Their looking for strong men where I'm going. When I'm gone someone will need to protect the chapel. But when you get strong Jane I promise I'll come back for you."_

_" Really?"_

_" Really. Cross my heart."_

Flashback End:

" Fine! I don't like fighting. The sight of blood makes me quench. But I have to keep fighting. Fighting is the only thing that keeps me alive! All those people that ever cared about me, their dead because I wasn't strong enough! Their all dead!"

" If that's true then you can't kill me. Because I care about you. To me your a dear friend. If you don't feel the same then just swing me down now."

" Fine, I will!" Jane raised her scythe behind her head. She was ready for one final strike. She expected Lucy to run at the sight of her blade. Lucy didn't move. She just stood perfectly still awaiting for Jane to slice her like she said. That moment didn't come. Jane couldn't hold herself any more. She threw her scythe on the ground and screamed. " God damn you, Lucy! Fine, do whatever you want."

Lucy smiled. It felt great how she won that argument. Lucy was just glad Jane didn't do the brash deed. " There. Now let's just walk away, Jan-"

Lucy was stabbed. Eiza was back on her knees. She stabbed an ice pike through Lucy's left temple. The pick went through Lucy's temporal bone, through her sphenoid bone, stabbing into her brain. Eiza stood back on her knees. Her wicked smile turned into a fierce growl. She was furious.

" The day I let a pirate scum like you save me will be the day I die! So die with her, pirate!"

Eiza pulled out another ice saber and slashed it at Jane. Jane blocked the saber with her wings. The tip of Eiza's saber went through her wings almost penetrating Jane's head. Jane flapped her wings breaking the saber in half. In her last move she pulled her left foot back.

" You call yourself a Marine? When I was your age the Marines were much more sincere. Striking a person when their backs are turned. Now, I pity you."

" Die! Pirate! Di-"

Jane's left foot surged with purple electricity. The conductivity of the electricity was highly potent. Jane kicked her leg into Eiza's chest. The electricity conducted from her foot travelled down her spine. Jane was furious.

" I just have one thing left to say to you." Jane smiled. With her next attack no one could survive. " Can you blush? Lentävät Potkia Scintillation!"

Jane's foot shinned brightly with electricity. The entire field exploded with the bright electricity. With her large wound Eiza was devoid from getting away. Eiza was pushed by her foot.

When the light faded Eiza was no where to be found. She vanished. Deep in Jane's heart she knew a Marine Admiral, the one's with Devil Fruit's, they wouldn't die so easily. She was there somewhere. Jane wanted to find Eiza and kill her, but more importantly she wanted to help Lucy. Even through all the fighting they were doing, she was still alive.

X_X_X_X

Jen couldn't believe what he was seeing. The person who he was seeing wasn't Razi. It just couldn't be Razi. His brave, kind, and somewhat silly captain, was trying to kill Faust. Razi was suppose to be his friend-he fought for him and laughed with him-why would he want to hurt Faust?

" Razi...what happened to your bombastic personality?"

" Moon Style Lich Curse!" Faust shouted.

Faust spinned and sheathed his blade sending a circular cloud of dust outwards. When the dust hit Razi in the eyes Faust unsheathed his blade trying to slash Razi in the torso. However, Razi, who could sense attacks with his keen senses, jumped back before Faust could slash him.

" It's not nice to use dirty tricks in a fight," Razi said; his voice sounded like a female's. " What type of swordsman are you?"

" Moon Style Zombie Rush!"

Faust run at Razi and slashed a wave of force trying to knock Razi off balance. He would follow it up with dozens of quich slashes. What he didn't expect was Razi could sense the attacks before they hit him. Left, right, left, then slashed. Razi pulled out his small wolf claws and slashed Faust across the face.

Faust just barely avoided being scratched in the eyes and was instead scratched on his left cheek. Faust's blood dripped from Faust's cheeks and dripped over Razi's claws. Razi laughed. His laugh sounded female. Razi laughed one more time before his arms transformed into two giant machete's.

" It's too bad your a pirate," Razi laughed in his female voice. Razi raised his machete's over his head about to cut Faust into pieces; the sting of his claws left him immobilized. " Now it's time for you to die-"

Razi went to a halt. He heard gunfire close by. The gunfire was coming from his left. When he looked to the left he saw Jen with a revolver in his left hand. Smoke brewed out the gun. Jen wasn't afraid. He pointed the gun directly at Razi's face.

" Stay away from my friend, you crazy bitch!"

Razi stared blankly at Jen. He looked at the gun, looked at Faust, looked back into Jen's eyes, and then started laughing. His laughter confused Jen. How could anyone be laughing when there's a gun pointed at their heads? The person impersonating Razi was either really brave or really stupid.

" I'm not crazy. But I am a bitch." Razi stopped laughing. His form changed into something more hideous. Razi became a black furred werewolf with bright yellow eyes, sharp teeth, and a long wet tongue. On its face the were wolf was laughing at Jen. " See. A complete bitch!"

The werewolf, not Razi, was distracted long enough for Faust to push him or her off. The werewolf fell on the ground. Standing over that werewolf was Faust with his katana near his neck. Razi transformed. Instead of pointing his katana at Razi he was pointing his sword at himself; the person transformed into Faust. His body, his skin, even his nose were an exact repretation of him.

" Look at me," the person said in Faust's voice. " I'm hideous. I have dirty white skin, terrible eyes, and bad posture." Fake Faust laughed at the real Faust. Listening to the lies coming out the impostures mouth made his blood boil. " Maybe it's because I never knew my daddy."

" Stop it! Stop it now! You don't know anything about me!"

" Is that so? Hey, let's play a little game. It's called Learn Everything About Faust. The first one to say the must information about him wins. Get one wrong fact and the game's over. My turn. When you were young, you found yourself a sword."

" Stop it! I will not stand here and listen to your stupid game!"

" Sorry, that's not the way the game works. You can only talk when I get one fact wrong."

" I'll strike my sword into your throat! I swear!"

" I don't know. I think deep down you want to hear what I tell you. It will help you remember the good days. The days before you become a pirate. When you were young, you found yourself a sword. A katana I believe. The same sword your using now. Some called it the Reaper's Blade. They say when you grab that blade it will follow you wherever you go. And you had it all your life."

" I tried getting rid of it. I threw it in the sea, threw it in caves, smashed it, burned it, I did everything I could to get rid of it. But everytime I tried getting rid of it that sword would always show up by my bed the next morning. That stupid flower-guard."

" Because of that you didn't have any friends. That's because everyone was afraid of you."

" No...your wrong. No one was afraid of me! No one!"

" Cry about it all you will, but you can't fool me. I bet the only place you seeked comfort was the Matron. She would probably tell you ' your in no way different from the other kids' or ' even if people don't like you here right now, there will always be those who will love you for who you are. "

" She said...I was special because I was different. That one day this terrible sword was going to save people from dying."

" Until one day pirates came to that small little island of yours. You were told by that matron to hide in the basement while she went to find other children. She never returned. Aw, poor little Faust all by himself. You stayed in that little basement for two days. You were hungry, thirsty, and tired; unable to sleep because of the screams of the townsfolk. All that screaming turned your once brown hair white and haunting you to this day."

" Stop! Stop talking at once!"

" When you got out everything was destroyed. The villagers were gone, the pirates were gone, houses were pillaged, and even your matron was gone. They all left you behind. No one would spend their time next to you. Your evil. Everything about you is evil, just like all you pirates. "

" That's...That's..."


	3. Chapter 3

Faust was speechless. He was scared. Scared of thinking about his past. He knew somewhere in his what his mirror image was saying was true. Faust dropped his katana. Mirror Faust reached his hand behind Faust's neck. It was his way of comforting the poor white, scarecrow swordsman.

" That's it. Give in to your bosom, my bosom." Mirror Faust's left hand tranformed into a long, thin blade katana. The mirrored Faust was going to slit the throat of his own pirate counter-self with the blade. Faust was too daunted by his past to notice the blade. " Just lay your head back and rela-"

" Take this!"

Jen threw something towards Faust and his counterpart. When the mirrored Faust turned his head around he saw nothing but a small wooden ball rolling towards him. The fake faust was amused. Until suddenly air came out of the balls twines. The fake Faust gasped at the sight of the gas.

" Toxic nerve gas!"

Fake Faust pushed the real Faust away when he ran away from the gas. The fake Faust had both his hands over his mouth trying not to get a sniff of the gas. As fake Faust pranced back and forth, jumping around to move his legs, Jen ran through the smoke. He grabbed the hands of Faust and pulled him away from the gas. Faust didn't see Jen. His mind was trapped inside fragments of his past. Until Jen raised his eyes to his face and smacked him.

" Wake up!" Faust returned to reality. He felt Jen's hand bruise his cheek. Faust sheepishly rubbed his cheek while Jen stared at him. Faust didn't know why but as he looked into Jen's eyes he was crying. Faust, feeling perfect synchronization with Jen, also started crying down his black eyelids. " Don't let anything that bitch tell you control you. Forget about being an orphan! I was an orphan once! My parents both died when I was young and I was adopted by people who experimented on me. I never had a happy childhood. Until..." Jen clenched his hands and squinched his eyes closed. He wanted to hold his emotions inside of him, but he let them out. " Until I found people like me! People who care about me!"

" Nobody cares about me. She's right. Nobody wanted to be around me. My own parents didn't even want me. I don't matter to anyone." Faust kept crying. His tears kept dripping on his backhands. Jen could tell he was afraid of something. " I'm so scared to move on. Every time I go near someone I feel like their going to break me. That if I get to close to anyone their just going to tear me apart. "

" I know it's hard to understand me, but you can't let yourself be trapped in the past. It's like being trapped inside a dark cave. We don't know which way to go. But if we can only follow the light then we'll be free. We'll know which path to take." Jen's eyes opened up. He raised his fist mightly into the air and roared. " And my path is to fight with you, my friend! Because I'm a brave warrior of the sea!"

" Pee-you! What is this?" The smoke cleared up. And out of the smoke came a female Marine wearing a white kimono shirt and had pink hair as well small breasts . The Marine waved her arms around hoping to clear the air from the smoke " What's that ranchid smell?"

Jen smirked. He pulled out another wooden ball out his pockets. Jen shaked the ball while laughing at the pink haired Marine. " It's called a stink bomb. I made it out of garlic, rotten eggs, hairspray, rubber bands, and my own sweat. And trust me. It is ssssssstinky."

" You dare ruin my nose with your awful stink bomb? Do you have anything left to say before I rip you open from the inside out?"

" Do you even wear a brassiere? Your breasts look so itty-bitty."

" That's it!" The pink haired Marine's hands tranformed into new kinds of blades. Kukri's. A kukri was a knife with an inwardly curved edge. The pink haired Marine prepared to attack. " I will sever both your heads OFF!"

The pink haired Marine ran furiously towards Jen. When she was near Jen she slashed her kukri knives at him. There was nothing Jen could do to defend himself. The pink haired Marine was too fast for him. Jen raised his arms over his face. The last thing he wanted to protect was his face.

Jen was never severed. The pink haired Marine's kukri's never touched him. When he opened his eyes Faust's katana was connected with the Marine's kukri. Both their attacks were converged. Faust was glaring into the pink haired Marine's eyes as she growled back at him.

" F-Faust?"

Faust was fast. Almost as fast as the Marine. They both engaged in sword play. Faust's instincts took over. He ducked under the pink haired Marine's kukri and slashed his katana at her. The Marine crossed her kukri together blocking Faust's katana. The Marine slashed her kukri's at Faust's face. Faust backed up, raised both his legs against the wall of Miya's tavern, and pushed himself towards her.

Faust was flying. He was spinning in the air slashing his katana around his body. Faust raised his katana forward and slashed it at the Marine. She transformed both her arms into a shield. Her shield was a scutum; a rectangular, semi-cylindrical body shield carried by Roman legionaries.

" I have no use for these Marine garbs!" The Marine shouted. " Just try to catch me!"

The Marine pushed Faust away with the help of her scutum. She fled. She ran away from Jen and Faust. While running she transformed into a coyote. Her quadruped legs ran faster than her bipedal human legs ever could. She was fast, but Faust was far-sighted.

"No matter how far you run, little rat, it is as if you are standing right in front of me! Come on, Jen, let's go after her!"

" But she's a Marine. If anything we should be grateful she's no longer hurting us-"

" After her, Jen! After her! She knows something about my past. If we follow her maybe she can tell me something about me."

" I don't know, Faust. It seems too dangerous. The Marines are really hard core. We'll be in constant danger not to mention peril. If we follow her there's a chance we might die."

" And…loving."

X_X_X_X

Faust nearly lost track of the Marine after chasing her around the corners. Faust was more surprised that Jen was able to move much faster than him. It was strange. It was like Jen had no sweat glands and his lungs never inflamed. It seemed to him like Jen could sprint till the end of time and never get tired. Luckily for Faust Jen agreed to run behind him. Faust followed his instincts.

Jen and Faust caught up with her—and who could blame her for all the running she just done. Her pink hair started to look frizzy, her clothes were drenched with sweat not to mention her armpits were covered in water, the sound of her breathing was to Jen the sound of a bear trying to run on its triceps. Jen couldn't believe it. They were going to catch up to her. But when the Marine turned around her left arm transformed into a parrott rifle—a cast iron cannon with enforcing band of wrought iron, which encircles the breech of the gun—and it was aiming at Faust.

" Look out!"

Jen dived to Faust. A 200 pound cannonball was fired straight towards him. At the very last second Jen used his spirit fruit to stir his soul out of his life-full body. His soul travelled into Faust's katana. A two hundred pound cannonball hit Jen in his head. Jen's head was rived from his stiches connecting his head to his digastric muscle. Jen's head fell off his corpse and hit the ground. Faust stopped—his heart and his legs—Faust couldn't believe Jen was dead.

" Good," the pink haired Marine said. " One less pirate to worry about. This world is safer already."

Faust couldn't believe how callous the Marine middy was. She just killed a defenceless man and didn't even care. The gull of her. Faust just wanted to pull his katana out and cleave her head off—but he couldn't because it would be reprobate to just ignore a new friend's life after he was lacerated. Faust picked Jen up by his hair, grabbed him with both hands, and stroked his cold head.

" When Bareä died I looked at her just like when I look at you. She was a good woman. She was my matron. Why didn't I tell her how happy I was to be like a son to her? Why didn't I hug her? Why is it when she tried talking to her I always pushed her away?" Faust's eyes were watery from the bags of his eyes. Faust was being teared up from the inside. " I guess I push people away because I don't want to be scarred when they leave me. That's why I'm never open with any of my nakama. Nathan, even though he's my captain I think of him more as a dear friend. Lucy, I had my problems with her at first but she became the sister I never had. Margret, I have this thing where I listen to her and not, mostly not, because she's mostly wrong about everything, but she's the greatest shipwright anyone can have. And Kamiko, we need her. Her navigation leads us where we need to go. I can't bear to think how your nakama are going to feel when your gone—"

" Hey Faust!"

" Ah!"

Faust dropped Jen's head. He rolled along the ground. Jen's face rolled right up and stared at Faust. He was nothing but a head. The head stared at Faust and smiled.

" Hi Faust. You know, I don't think you push people away. I think people just don't know how much of a good guy you are and that's why they distance themselves from you. Smile. Let's people know you're their friend."

" How can…I saw…you were—"

" There really isn't much time. You should probably go after her. I can get my head together myself. And can you do me a favor. When you get to her can you please keep her ass?"

Faust knew Jen was right. Faust also knew he was faster than the Marine. Faust ran after her. Behind him he could hear Jen's voice cheering for him. Faust was happy. Happy that Nathan sailed to Loguetown and met Jen. Faust turned a corner disappearing from Jen's sight. Jen could see the other half of his body.

" Okay. I'm going to roll at the count of three. One…two…thr—"

X_X_X_X_X

Faust shook his white hair again. For probably the fiftieth time. Faust was strong. He could kill twenty swordsman at one time. He was still a little worrisome. Almost as worrisome as the fact he couldn't find any of his Nakama. With the Marine's making an uproar about pirates being in their town, he feared he would never see them again. It wasn't like he knew where everything was. Hell before he met Kamiko he and Nathan just sailed wherever they felt like. They only found Lucy by a fluke—and there was Margret. Kamiko and the crew didn't get on the best of terms ( okay, she doesn't listen to anything they say) but as their navigator she helped them pass through Calm Belts, maelstroms, deadly storms and other pirates unscathed.

The dock of the island pulled into view. From what Faust remembered when they first came here Nathan was the first one off happy to be back on land and off of the dangerous seas. The houses on this island were interesting instead of tall looming buildings made of stone and steel, this island had houses primarily made of wood. The beach was clear and unpolluted. Loguetown was an old town, but it was incredibly clean.

The pink haired Marine even turn around to see Faust still running after her. She just kept running. Faust would have caught up to her, if not for that feeling tingling inside of him. Something smashed into the Marine at full speed. Faust noticed a man appear. A light silver long ponytail also stretched on his shoulders. A sword holster with a sword in it that hung at his waist, his forehead was wrapped in bandages. He looked at the Marine. His two layers of teeth showing.

" Are you running, Lota?" The silver-haired man said, " where do you think you're going?"

" Mutsu, get out of my way!" Lota the pink haired Marine shouted.

" Should I—no."

" Please…I can't take on this pirate by myself. Just look at him, Mutsu. He has a reaper blade." Mutsu pushed Lota aside to get a closer look at Faust. Mutsu took one look at Faust and smiled. " What? You're afraid of this adolescent being. He is a tot. A sprog of a swordsman. Now I suggest you fight him. You know what I do to cowards."

Lota barred her teeth evilly. She wondered how tough Mutsu really was. She was a member of the Admiral Five like him. Her skills were just as powerful as Hansel's. She started tiptoeing away from Mutsu, making sure he let his guard down. Lota's body transformed. Her pinkish arms morphed into a dark grey color, her hands grew long claws. Her face became covered in hair.

" If I can beat you you'll let me through?"

Mutsu grinned. He drew his one sword. " If you can beat me, I will!"

" These guys are fighting?" Faust thought " but why? They're both on the same team."

Mutsu swung his sword at Lota. The sword missed by a quarter of an inch. Lota's grin grew wider. Another slash of Mutsu's sword whizzed through the air this time cutting a gash into Lota's cheek. Blood dripped to the ground. Another slice whizzed through the air, but this time Lota dodged it stealthy.

" Nice dodge," said Mutsu. " At least you weren't going to keep talking while I chopped you up." Mutsu struck out with another barrage of slashes. Each slash from Mutsu seemed to blend perfectly in with the next until it was almost a dance with blades. Each slash destroyed a trashcan, a bench, or something else, but Lota was dodging each slice. Mutsu kicked a rock on the ground using it as a trajectory against Lota. He launched another slice. Lota smacked the rock out of her face. The slice cut Lota perfectly across the chest, blood spurted onto the ground.

" Oh god. He's going to kill her."

Mutsu continued with a barrage of cuts landing several blows onto Lota's body. Mutsu's rapid slashes slowed to a complete stop. Lota disappeared with a blur. The next thing Mutsu knew a spear jabbed into his anterior part of his lateral ligament. Lota made a hole in his elbow. Not even an average hole; it was two to three inches wide going all the way to the other side. Mutsu turned around to face his adversary. Lota struck out her hand in a sweeping fashion. Her claws dug deep into Mutsu's right cheek. Mutsu backed up in pain. He glared at Lota.

" So, are you going to let me pass now, Mutsu?" Or do I have to rough you up some more?" Mutsu smiled. His hands reached into the hole Lota stabbed her spear in.

" I was going to toy with you a while longer, but…" Mutsu jabbed his sword through his bandages. Lota and Faust gasped, making a choice like that was barbarous. Mutsu slashed the bandages off his head. The bandages fell like paper to the ground. It became clear, what Mutsu was hiding under those bandages was a giant eye, " but I think it will be better if I just end it now! Jagan!"

The eye opened all the way, purple blinding light shined out. The light blinded Lota and Faust. Faust felt delirious, a dolorous sensation was travelling through his head. Faust was under some kind of delirium. He saw pictures of kids, parents, trees, and fish moving by him in fast pace. The moving stopped when Faust's matron Bareä appeared. She was standing there, not making a hand and hands together. Faust strides through the wake of his thoughts walking to Bareä. He raised his hand to her face, it was warm. He could feel her lips kissing his fingers. When Faust was a boy she'd kiss those fingers every time he had a boo-boo.

Bareä grabbed Faust's hand. She was clenching on it, almost like she didn't want to let go. Bareä rubbed Faust's hand over her cheek. When Bareä smiled…Faust smiled. It was how it should be. Faust could live with Bareä. Bareä could raise him to be the smart, kind boy she always wanted him to be—but that wasn't true. Mutsu stretched both his arms out and started spinning his sword. The sword formed a dangerous pinwheel on his left hand.

" I haven't seen my sister in ten years, and I was on my way to meet my sister who I haven't seen in such a long time. But because of you I'm going to be late!"

" Draco Storm!"

Faust dashed towards Mutsu, he blocked his finishing strike with a powerful 360 degree slash. Mutsu and Faust's swords pushed off at the same time. Both Faust and Mutsu squeezed the hilt of their swords, Lota crawled away from them. Faust and Mutsu were about to engage in powerful swordplay. All bones tensed up when Faust looked into the eye, the eye that glowed purple.

" Hey!" That same eye stopped glowing when Faust and Mutsu turned around. Standing behind them was Daniel, " Hello. My name is Daniel. You can't start this shindig without me."

" This can't be possible!" shouted Mutsu. " I sent Hansel after you! How can you still be alive?"

Faust was confused. Who was the boy with the white hair? For some reason he reminded Faust of Vice Admiral, Smoker—the White, Callous Hunter who showed no pirates mercy. But Smoker was supposed to be dead. Faust could see Smoker in every way—the way he stood tall, the way he held his sword, the way he smiled ( yes, there were times when Smoker smiled)—there was no mistaking his resemblance.

" You really want to know?" The Smoker look-alike said. " It wasn't easy. Halfway through the battle I didn't know who was an ally and who was an enemy."

X_X_X_X

" Stop this Momo! Stop fighting!"

Nothing Daniel said worked on his friend. The bulky fishman's eyes were tainted red. Two females—Margret and Kamiko—eyes were tainted red just like Momo's. Daniel didn't have any other word for them. They were both possessed. What was worse, Himura with the tonfa's and his two female crew were hurting the girls and Momo. The boy with the tonfa's swinged at Momo, the girl who could conjure water battled Margret, and the silent girl was fighting Kamiko.

Daniel didn't want to get caught in their fight. Momo was spinning his metal pipe around blocking Himura's tonfa's. Karate was the only thing Momo was good at, but even his jabs couldn't keep up to the speed the boy swinged his tonfa's. The boy smacked his tonfa's against Momo's wet hands, disabling him. The boy kicked Momo in his chest. Daniel had to think fast; not only was Momo being trashed but Margret wasn't having much luck either.

Margret's puppet's transformed into two iron fists. Margret moved her stings to hit the water girl, but the water girl Oceania created two small balls of water the fists smacked into and were pushed off. Yume hurled a larger water ball at Margret. Margret's puppets blew flames at the bubble, but Margret was sucked inside. Daniel could still see Margret, inside the bubble, banging her fists as hard as she could against the inside.

Kamiko was the last one fighting. Daniel didn't know if she ate a Devil Fruit or what powers she had. The ground shook as two large rocks arose from the ground. Kamiko controlled the rock's to go after Kaho the final pirate. Two giant sherry blossom petals appeared in Kaho's hands. The petals span around the same way a motor in a boat did. The petals slashed through the rocks. Rock wasn't the only thing Kamiko controlled; it made Daniel wonders if she really did eat a Devil Fruit. With her powers alone, Kamiko created a giant gust of wind. Kaho had to hold her hands over her kimono. She didn't want her captain, Yume, nor anyone around her to see her underwear. The wind was blowing the flap of her kimono up.

" Blossom Blizzard!"

Kaho twirled her body around. As the window blew Kaho's "fundo-shi" (underwear). A current of pink petals blew out of Kaho's kimono. The petals swirled around her head. Kamiko was too entranced by the petals to make a move. Kamiko didn't expect the petals too be sharp until…it was too late. The petals were launched in Kamiko's direction and slashed through her skin. Kamiko cried. The pain kept coming. Her own wind current brought the petals back to her, and they slashed through her skin. Even though Kamiko's eyes were tainted she was a living puppet. A puppet that would tell when her master was torturing her.

" Dammit!" Daniel thought. " What am I going to do? If I get too close they're just going to kill me. But if I do nothing they'll…" Daniel's heart was beating so slow. He was feeling sleepy. A moment ago he was so stressed he wanted to pull his hair out, but now he just felt relaxed. Daniel could hear music playing. Sitting on the roof of the building was a red-haired man. Spectacles framed his face as well a flute in his mouth hide his teeth. " Why would a person play music when there is obviously a fight going on? Is he a loon. Wait, wasn't he on the roof when…"

X_X_X_X

" It wasn't hard. I mean, who wears a red coat. That's just telling someone you're up to no-good. So I contorted that loon and he dropped his flute—everyone returned to normal. He tried picking his flute up, you know a Pied Piper of Hamelin kind of charade, so I picked that flute up for him and sliced it in half."

" You didn't!"

" I did. The sneaky loon made a run for it. I didn't really care. Momo, the stupid big fish-guy he is, he pretty much ran like the wind after ol' loon. I decided to follow fish-guy and fish-breath; the animal I know and the man I never wish to know. But I saw scarecrow over her in a sword showdown. So now I'm here hoping to kick your ass, Marine Admiral."

" Good. Then why don't you both come at me."

" No way!" Daniel shouted.

Both Faust and Daniel shaked their hands beside each other.

" Rock-Paper-Scissors! Rock-Paper-Scissors!"

" Scissors!" –Daniel

" Rock!" –Faust

" Dammit! I get the leftovers!" –Daniel

" Looks like I'm first to fight."—Faust.

" Hey, you get to cut him twice and then we switch."—Daniel

Faust cleaved through the air. Mutsu ducked underneath the his blade. Faust brought his sword back towards Mutsu in a flurry of attacks. Mutsu charged at Faust. His sword cut up the ground at his feet. Faust brought his sword down in a slash. Mutsu jumped back avoiding the blade. Mutsu shoved the blade forward. The blade coiled up and slammed itself into Faust's chest leaving a deep gnash.

" So pirate, let me ask you something," Mutsu smiled. " If I whipped my blade back for another slash, would you be scared…or would you be dead?"

Faust pulled out of Mutsu's sword. Faust struggled to get back up. The smiling Marine had a sword that could split him in half and the strength to match. The first time since he started fighting the Marine he underestimated his fighting abilities. Faust defeated plenty of Marine's before. Why was this one so much stronger?

Faust jumped back just in time to avoid another deadly blow from Mutsu's swift blade. The blade was now inches in front of Faust. The way blade came down like a boulder. The ground underneath Faust never even stood a chance.

It was split down the middle. Worse than that the impact from the sword had sent a clean cut blast of wind howling through the town….the walls faced similar repercussions as the windows shattered. Faust leg out a heavy sigh. Faust was lucky. Not so lucky that a jerk-off like Daniel was behind him making snide comments about his swordplay.

" Hey, when is it going to be my turn?" Daniel shouted. " I can teach you the art of swordsmanship—or in other words, how I can totally kill someone with my sharp, pointy thing."

Faust ignored Daniel. Only two-fifth of Nathan's crew were insane. Faust was not one of them—Margret and Nathan were the only insane ones. The Marine wasn't stable. Just ten minutes ago he attacked his own Marine comrade, yet he still had that carefree smile on his face.

" Sometimes reality is the illusion," the Marine smiled. " The truth is only visible where our eyes can't see. You're a pretty good swordsman for one with a bounty of 20,000. But it's impossible to ever beat me in a swordfight. "

Mutsu dashed towards Faust. Faust wanted the Marine to think he was distracted; really he was just waiting for him to get close enough. Faust jumped up, span around, and swinged his sword through Mutsu's neck. The Mutsu he slashed was merely compressed air; when he swinged his sword that Mutsu evaporated.

Faust's sword was knocked out of his hands. Faust was unarmed. A measly three inches away from his sword he felt something tug on his leg and pull him through the air…Faust was thrown by Mutsu. Mutsu knew he wouldn't be able to slash him with the conversion instead he grabbed him. Faust being thin as a toothpick slipped out of Mutsu's hands right when he could smell the steel.

" Hey!" shouted Faust. Faust was now eight inches away from his sword, " don't you have a Bushido code? You are not allowed to hit an unarmed opponent much less grab and throw him! We are swordsman. We live by the sword. Swords are our plaque."

" A swordsman?" Mutsu laughed, he put his sword up against a barrel and let it stand by itself. " Just because a man uses a sword you think he's a swordsman? Bah. No, no, a sword is mainly a tool used to kill someone. I'm a weapons expert."

Mutsu picked up his sword, swished it around his body, and smacked his fingers three times against his tsuba then striked his sword into the ground. The force of the slam sent a mighty shockwave exploding everything through the town—windows, houses, barrels, small boats. Faust and Daniel were knocked off their feet.

Mutsu dashed towards Faust with his sword in the air. Mutsu saw it. He had only one chance. There was a way out and a way to get his sword. He jumped up letting Mutsu's sword cut through his right palm. Faust felt nothing.

The blade in his hand caught Mutsu off guard. The sword in his hand was just one part of the plan. While Mutsu was off guard Faust kneeled down and bit his hand. Mutsu cried. Faust's hand slipped out of Mutsu's sword. With a joyous and boisterous laugh from Faust he grabbed his sword. Faust span around and slashed his sword into Mutsu's neck.

" Swords are not tools! Weapons may only have a degree if power, but it can always be boosted by the power of its wielder!"

Mutsu blocked Faust's swing. The blade skidded above Mutsu's head, slicing the air. Mutsu drove in, committing himself in continuous dance-like movements of swordplay. With every single slash a cut sent another wave of red blood spiraling from Faust's body.

Faust fell to one knee. He was already feeling the fatigue and pain that his massive blood loss was causing. He looked up at Mutsu. Mutsu was still smiling at Faust with that scary smile.

" I guess you're right. A weapon can be boosted by its wielder. But mostly a duel is won by coordination, not speed. That's why you failed, you filth."

Mutsu swinged his blade with tremendous power at Faust. Faust could still move his sword. He blocked Mutsu's sword with the back of his blade, turned his sword around, and slashed it into Mutsu's sword. The sharp point of Mutsu's sword fell off.

" Holy crap!" Daniel shouted. " Is anyone seeing this? Is this great stuff or what? He actually broke a Marine's sword! Nice!"

" Hmmm. Now that my sword is broken, I wonder what weapon I should use next on you?" Mutsu said staring at his broken sword. " Maybe I should use an axe? Okay. Time to go to work…"

Daniel and Faust raised their weapons. Something was poking its way out of Mutsu's head, and Daniel doubted it was a giant Easter egg. From the center of his eyes Faust and Daniel saw a giant eye glowing.

Daniel, both hands on the pommel of his sword, thrust it into Mutsu's stomach. He twisted his sword through his stomach while Mutsu coughed trickles of blood from his mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

Razi was still walking to the execution sight of Gold Rogers and Monkey D Luffy. He was a little held up. A blond haired girl named Magare whom he just recently met was injured. She recovered with the medicine and food Razi given her, much to his disbelief because nobody recovers from injuries like that very quickly. Her legs weren't moving the same. When she wanted them to move one way they ended up moving the other way—that was why she needed her arm to be wrapped around Razi's neck.

" How are you feeling?" Razi asked, he didn't have any knowledge about the pain Magare was experiencing.

" In pain…" Magare laughed. Her laugh sounded weak from the pain in her legs.

" I know. You should eat something. Food always makes me feel better."

" Hah. Silly boy. It doesn't work like that. But thanks for thinking about me…"

Magare cried in pain. Her wounds were gone. Razi healed her with the best of her powers. So why was she still so cold? She was crying. Tears of fear rolled down her cheeks and dripped on the floor. Her boa pet Kaya raised his head to her cheeks and licked the tears away with his slithery tongue.

Razi didn't know what to say. He wanted to comfort Magare. He didn't want to touch her directly because…because to him…the dirtiest part of a woman's body was the mouth. If she stuck his hand into her mouth he could die. Some told Razi it was silly, but he couldn't do too precautious.

Razi pulled his bandana off. The bandana felt hot from the sun rays. Razi used it as a cloth. He rubbed the cloth against Magare's face. When the cloth touched Magare's face her boa pet hissed at him, Kaya was trying to protect his master. Magare stroked Kaya's head calming her long pet down.

Razi wiped the tears off Magare's face. The cloth felt so warm against her face. Magare could feel the tears drying up around her eyes. When Razi cleaned the tears off Magare's face she got to look at his smile. Another unexpected thing happened. Razi wrapped his bandana around Magare's hair. Magare's finally got to see his lavishing black hair. Magare blushed. She untied Razi's bandana and placed it over her mouth hiding it from Razi's eyes.

" You can hold onto that if you want," Razi had the most beautiful smile. His smile alone could lift the hearts of anyone who gazed upon it, "think of it as a symbol you're part of our crew."

Magare didn't know what to say. Why was the black haired boy being so nice to her? Back on the island no one was nice to her. She spent more time practicing with her bow than she did talking to anyone on the island. Magare looked at her boa. He just stared at her with those cute little eyes. Whenever he was trying to say something to her he'd always have those same kind of eyes. The bandana felt hot in her arms—almost as warm as the smile on Razi's face. Magare wrapped the bandana around her right arm.

" Wow. You almost look like Roronoa Zoro like that," said Razi with that big smile on his face.

Magare blushed. Razi said the strangest yet most heartwarming things. Magare pulled on the bandana to make sure it was wrapped around her tight. She smiled at Razi; she was happy he said those weird things. Magare screamed. Razi jumped when she screamed. Her boa slithered off her and slithered on the ground. The boa stood on his tail hissing at Razi. The boa was very protective of Magare. The boa loved Magare and wanted to protect her from anything bad.

Something was falling from the sky. It carried a reaper's blade. The thing falling was an angel of death. Black feathers were the first thing she saw. Magare cried. Dishelmed white hair and gothic kimono. The angel was carrying a lost soul with her. A young girl the same age as Magare. A large hole was in the left side of her temporal lobe. She was dead. The black angel killed the girl and plucked out her soul. Magare saw the demon on foot. She was holding the girl with metal claws over her hands with a reaper's blade dangling from her back. The demon glared into Magare's eyes. No other sound could come out but a silent plea.

" Razi…help me…"

" Huh?" Razi turned around. He couldn't believe his luck. Jane was here. Razi laughed. Before Jane could say a word Razi ran up to Jane and hugged her around her bandages. He then touched her right waist pulling her to his face. " Magare, this is Jane. She's a member of our crew—"

Jane punched Razi on his head. The metal of her claws toughened her blow. Razi fell, gash coming out his head, Jane was burning with anger.

" I'm not a member of your damn crew!"

Magare was still afraid. She pointed at Jane trying to say something but her mouth was lisp. The boa still hissed at Razi. Jane hissed at the boa. She gave a short " go away" and the boa panicked. Razi wasn't sure if the boa cold hear Jane, but it slithered behind Magare quivering like a frightened child at the sight of her eyes. Razi was confused.

" How come he listens to you but he doesn't listen to me?"

" I don't know. What I do know is you destroyed my garden. I had a special garden I liked to relax too after a day in the life of being a bandit and you just destroyed them."

" I'm sorry, but what's with Magare?"

Magare was trembling. She kept repeating the word " help" over and over again. Her eyes wouldn't stop looking at Jane. Razi kept rubbing his chin wondering why Magare was so afraid of Jane. Sure Jane was a little scary, her eyes were cold and bloodshot; the blood was from the people she killed, but since Magare seemed to be always travelling around with a boa he thought she wouldn't be afraid of something like that.

" Hmmm…"

Jane's wings folded behind her back. They sank back into her kimono. Something strange happened. Magare was no longer trembling when she looked at Jane. She seemed a little shy at first but she looked at Jane in her eyes undaunted. Razi was still confused. " Hey Jane, what just happened?"

" It seems your new friend has a phobia."

" A phobia? What's a phobia?"

" It's an anxiety fear over something's most people wouldn't be afraid of. Some have an arachnid phobia."

" What's an arachnid phobia?"

" An arachnid is an eight-legged insect. One of the most common arachnid's are spiders. Are you afraid of spiders, twerp?"

" No. Spiders are small and fuzzy. They tickle my hands."

" Well there are people who're afraid of spiders. I think your friend here has a phobia of feathers."

" Feathers?"

Jane's wings appeared from under her kimono. The first moment Magare saw the fluffy feather's she screamed. But when Jane folded her feathers into her kimono the screaming stopped.

" See. Such small things like feather's can scare her. How meager."

" I don't think you should talk like that, Jane. I'm afraid of little things too."

"You are? The great pirate captain with the wolf Devil Fruit is afraid of something small. Tell me, what are you afraid of?"

" I'm afraid of butterflies."

" Why are you afraid of butterflies?"

" It's just the way they fly. They're always flying left and right, when you think they're going one direction they go the other."

" So do dragonflies."

" Dragonflies are different."

" How?"

Hey Jane, who's that on your back?"

" Her name is Lucy."

"Do you think Magare will be okay?"

" How should I know?" Jane said bluntly. " I don't know what your girlfriend is capable of."

" What's a girlfriend?"

" You'll understand when you're older."

" Hey Jane, are you a member of our crew?"

" No."

" Then that makes you a pervert."

" What?"

" You're the only girl in our group, yes? If you're not a member of our crew than that makes you a pervert who wants to be grouped by four guys: me, Daniel, Momo, and Jen."

" I'm not a pervert! Sheesh, who told you that?"

" If you're not a pervert and not a member of my crew than why do you follow us around?"

" Because you owe me for the damages you did to my ship. I'm talking about 99,000 beli for the boat and 32,000 beli for my plants you destroyed. But them together you're talking 131,000 beli's."

" One hundred and thirty-one thousand beli's…let's see. That's…one plus one equals two, mole is three, a Christmas tree costs ninety-nine beli's…"

" I'm surprised an idiot like you can even call himself a captain."

X_X_X_X

" Try to catch me, fishman. I am the Admiral Five Hansel. You'll never catch me on land, silly."

" I'll catch you!" Momo shouted. " I'll make you pay for playing with the minds of good people! Those people were my friends!"

" You'll have to catch me first! Lalalala! Spring's in the air and I'm a flower! But look out, here comes the bumblebee! The most advanced asocial colonies! Coming to get honey for their queen."

" He's heading towards the pier. I'll catch him there."

Momo's chest was on fire. His long legs ached. He'd been flying through the rooftops for almost as long as any human could manage.

Open water. He must find open water-the only thing better than finding the open water was to get Hansel inside of it. There was only one possible route to safety: if he could lodged his pipe deep in Hansel's back; if he pushed him down on solid water, he would drown.

" I hate fishmen! I hate fishmen!" Hansel sang at the top of his frilly voice jumping on top of buildings, a tune which gaffled Momo-to talk incessantly without a purpose, usually about inane or pointless topics; to banter.

" Get back here and fight me like a man, you coward!" Momo shouted.

" No, no, no, no, no!"

Momo was close to Hansel. His kind had been decimated in the Shichbukai genocide, and his people have fallen.

Crazy kid. If she'd just walked by instead of getting in the way, defending that fishmen, then she'd be alive now. And Leopol would have a wife to come home to, and their baby would have a aunt. What a waste. What a terrible, terrible waste. A war for absolutely nothing except a corrupt ambition. Or a whole bunch of corrupt idiots.

" I hate fishmen! I hate fishmen!"

Hansel pulled two revolvers out of his pockets. He aimed them both at Momo, and fired! The first shot missed him, ricocheted off the ground hitting, nothing, but the second shot grazed his left ear. Momo didn't really have ears. He was a shark-fishman.

The shark's ear is made up of three semicircular canals, which primarily provide the shark with balance. Inside each canal are four sensory maculae, some of which are tasked with auditory function. These parts are lined with tiny hairs that help the shark detect vibrations in the water. The vibrations that the shark is trying to pick up include splashing and the sounds of an injured prey, creating different sound frequencies.

Momo looked, this time into the pain and away from Hansel. The scent of the ocean was strong in his nostril's. The third shout thudded into his shoulder. The force of the impact slammed him to his knees. His front legs buckled underneath his belly and he ran forward with his chin above the ground, until his balance gave out and he fell, panting, onto his flank. There he lay, heat rising from his jaws, fingers extended and scrabbling for a foothold as if he had not yet given up hope.

" Toodle-loo, fishman!" Momo hated Hansel. He hated him more than the assassin and the doctor, all Hansel gave him was malice and poison. At the root of the angry red channel was the bullet. He could feel the bullet had hacked through his body, the poison was spreading into his lungs.

Hansel jumped off the rooftops. Momo couldn't see him, but he could imagine the animated figure fell in a bear trap or a tank of piranha's, because he leaped to the roof and cried a great big " OUUCCHHHHH!" to the sea.

Getting back up would be another story. Momo couldn't just suck out his own venom, it was impossible. Momo could only try to stand; he had a pipe for balance. Momo's knees failed him and he collasped.

" I want...revenge," Momo thought.

His eyes closed.

X_X_X_X_X

He woke to the sound of his labored breathing. The air was brittle with a hazy cold. The burning pain had receded in his shoulder, but so too had all sensation of movement. He rolled over and tried to stand. But his ruined body was far from ready and he crashed before he was halfway righted.

Momo tried standing up again.

No pipe.

His eyes turned crimson red, the color of blood, as his organs contorted with each other. Momo was strong! Momo was powerful! Momo was berserk! Momo stood on his front legs, his eyes oscillating the same countenace of blood, chased after Hansil!

Momo needn't look far for Hansel. The gay, frilly man was still in the market, rubbing his tush where something had bitten him. He, however, turned instinctly around when he smelled the sea water in Momo's skin.

" Heh heh, that's a new look for you. But no matter!" Hansel took out metal claws and slide it over his left hand. He raised claws too his head. " With my superior brain I will be able to-"

Hansel accidentally stabbed his claws on the side of his head. The moment he did blood gushed out his head, like running water. Hansel screamed with his high-pitch voice just like with Eiza and Lota, and making a fool in front of everyone.

" We pay taxes for people like him to protect us?" Said a villager.

" Hahahaha!" Hansel laughed, but no one knew why because there were claws in his head. " You think you've won, you think all is well. I will see you in hell, fishman!"

This wasn't the same Momo...

This Momo was enraged. This Momo was angry. This Momo was violent. And this Momo was under some fishman's control. This Momo was going to kill.

Hansel pulled a small crab-shaped shell out of his pockets. It was an Impact Dial. A POOF, and the dial transformed into a rocket launcher. Hansel pressed both parts of the trigger and a rocket was fired towards Momo. Momo had to think light on his feet, especially since a cannon was fired at him. Even though he was a fishmen and had much more dexterity, a cannon through the heart would kill any living thing - especially a warm-heart fishman. Momo couldn't jump out of the way either. There were people behind him; he jumped and they could die. Momo became very fond of humans. He was no longer afraid of them as he once was. He had new found hope for them.

Then, Momo opened his jaws and caught the cannonball in it. Impossible? No, nothing was impossible for a fishman like Momo. Momo's ravenous hunger and serrated teeth caught the cannonball. The black sphere put up a great fight, but Momo was initiative. He tilted the cannonball over his head like a seal and spat it out. The cannonball was hurled from Momo's mouth and made a splash hitting the water. The only thing Momo heard now was the teetering of Hansel.

" It takes both brawn's and brains. We're not some single digit. We're time. Time, which shows so vacant, indivisible, and divine. Through time our brains can act as our muscles."

Momo tried swinging his pipe, but it failed. All the pain of the acid stung him. As Momo blew on his hand, trying to blow through the pain, he wondered if the pain would forever be permanent.

" Don't feel so vicious now, do you, Momo," Hansel smirked, his face looked like a shark after eating a buffet of krill.

" How do you know my name?" Momo whimpered, the pain coming back to him.

" Oh, sweet child, I know everything know. I know you like to sew, sing, and all your techniques. They're all stored inside my human database."

Momo didn't believe it; he chose not to believe it. How could anyone just copy everything about him? That would make the person a plagiarist. Well Momo had one thing that Hansel couldn't copy in his database. His pipe. Flexible and durable. Momo jabbed that pipe into the ground, moved his hand back, and flew towards Hansel. Momo opened his mouth and munched on Hansel's right arm. Momo crunched as fast and loud as he could. Nothing was happening. Momo's jaws were starting to get tired.

" Aw, but you gave it a good try," Hansel smirked. " So I'll give you the greatest reward I've ever given anyone. I will not kill you right now."

Hansel delivered a swift roundhouse kick to the right side of Momo's head. Something felt funny about Hansel's foot. It felt like iron had hit his head. Momo quickly got back on his feet.

" Boom."


	5. Chapter 5

Hansel wondered what was going on in Momo's head. Then he felt something wrapped around his arm. It was a cloth, one of Momo's clothes, dipped entirely in gasoline. A small match was making its way towards Hansel's cloth. He panicked.

" Oh crap."

An unbelievable fireball erupts skywards. An ocean of flames covers Hansel's body. In the center of the inferno Hansel struggles violently. His flesh fires and sizzles. He tears loose from the demented fire and collapses to the ground, charred in a mist. Momo crawls away from the intense heat and lies watching the motionless figure in the blaze.

Momo said very weakly, " I did it."

It would be a wonderful final image. Except...Hansel staggered out of the blaze. Flakes of flesh were falling from him like burning leaves. His gleaming structure was revealed in all its intricacy. Hansel had a chrome right arm with hydraulic muscles and tendons of flexible cable. His glasses were shattered against the floor. And his legs were the same chrome, hydraulic muscles, and tendons of flexible cable. The scariest part was Hansel still had that smirk on his face, even though the left side of his face was the only part with flesh.

" Amazing, isn't it, fishy," Hansel laughed even though Momo considered him more of a freak than him. " Some call me the One Million Beli Marine. I'm a cyborg. I'm part-human, part-machine, but I function the same way as a human."

" So...are you dead?" Momo asked.

" No, I'm most certainly not dead. I'm what you would call a cybernetic organism. Meaning, my body parts are still in tact, but physiological structure had faded. But this won't be a life-story about me, fishman. This'll be about you. Now that you know what I am, I don't need to hold back." Four hatches opened up on the side of Hansel's head. In the sockets were four small cannonballs. " Fire!"

The four cannonballs were fired from Hansel's sockets. the first one Momo jumped to the left away from. The second one Momo jumped to the right away from. But the third and the fourth one made a collision against Momo's stomach. Momo was hurled back, the cannonballs pushing into his stomach, but he snapped his neck and caught them in his teeth. Momo stopped. He then spat the cannonballs into the ocean.

" Hahahaha!" Hansel laughed. " You're a real flying fish now. Spotlight!" A small flare fired out of Hansel's head. The flare illuminated in the sky and covered Hansel. A jukebox also popped out of Hansel's head and started playing. " Let me tell you how it works, fishman. I'm the best, the best, best around. I'm the greatest marine there ever was. I do what I want." Hansel heard a BEAT coming from his jukebox and twirled around. " That's why..." the jukebox in Hansel's head sank back into his head. " I want something only you fishmen know about. Someplace only you can get too."

" What is that?" Momo asked.

" What I want is...Fukaboshi's trident."

Fukaboshi? What would Hansel want with Fukaboshi's trident, Momo thought inquisitively. Hansel was neither a fishman nor was he human. Ergo, that trident would have no use for him. Momo played it cool. If Hansel thought he was an idiot than he wouldn't ask him anymore questions; that was a belief Momo was willing to bet his life on.

" Fukaboshi's trident?" Momo said. " I've never even heard of it -"

" Don't try to lie to me, fishman!" Hansel shouted. Hansel's chrome jaw was starting to peel away like dandriff. It occured to Momo how that skin he used was to stop the metal from rusting. " All fishmen heard of the tale of the three princes. Each were born from the royal sea lord Neptune. He was a shark fishman, like you, and the first son."

Playing dumb wasn't going to work. Hansel knew everything about him. From the moment the caterpillar crawled into his ear he shuddered. What else did Hansel know about? Did he know about his friends? Razi, Daniel, Jen; he knew them all only a short time but he loved all three of those knuckleheads.

" H-How do you know all of this?"

" Because your mother knew it and she told you. Whether you believe it or not you know all about the Prince of Ryugu Kingdom. If I can get my hands on his trident I'll be able to absorb all his strength and his endurance. I can also unlock his memories."

" Y-You can do that...with just a piece of metal?"

Hansel acted like a prom queen putting his hands on his hips, turning his chrome head and laughing. " Sweetie, I'm made entirely out of metal. All I have to do is EAT that trident."

Momo had to say out of all the opponents he faced - fish man assassin, the doctor, and fishman pirates - he hated Hansel the most. " You'll be destroying a precious history of merfolk. I will not allow you to consume something worth a thousand tears of the Heart Pirates, you parasite!"

Because of people like Hansel fish men hated humans. Momo just wanted to go beserk so he could eat Hansel's face; bolts and nuts didn't seem too tasty.

" And who's going to stop me? You? You can't even move your right hand. How are you going to -"

Momo had it with Hansel. His anger was growing more beet red by the second. Momo pulled out his teeth and threw them at Hansel. He missed.

" Hey, don't throw teeth at me! That's unhygienic!"

Momo didn't listen to Hansel. His anger caused him to rip out more of his teeth and throw them at Hansel. Momo kept doing it until Hansel's feet were entrapped by sharp teeth snares.

" I may not be able to move my hands, but I can crack coconuts with my feet! Sea Speed Stomach Drop Kick!"

Momo darted forward and uses the momentum to deliver a savage side kick to Hansel's stomach! Hansel was hurled back but quickly recovered from the blow.

" That's the last time you make a fool out of me, fishy! Turbo Claws!"

For large knife-like probes stuck out of Hansel's metal hands. The claws spun around like a cyclone towards Supaiku, one touch and he would be the same as a bone less fish, thrown into a bender, where he would be feed to more fish. Supaiku had to think fast.

" Surface Splitter!"

Using a karate chop and jumping into the ocean, Momo split the ocean itself in order to send a shock wave at Hansel. Hansel was splashed from the ground and slid into a nearby home. But Hansel quickly got on his feet and twitched his stiff neck. The next thing Hansel did was pull out the same box he got his white caterpillar from.

" Okay, fishy. I've fought you long enough, but now I'm going to use my pets to kill you -"

" Spear Wave!"

Momo used on the water's surface. Momo heaves a spear-shaped burst of water with enough force to punch a hole in solid structures. He mustered up the spear and sent it straight to Hansel's box. A large hole was punched through the box as different micro sized creatures moved out.

" Babies! Look at what you did to my darlings!"

" Just to let you know, your 'babies' never really liked you. They've always been afraid of you."

" Silence! So I can't beat you near the sea. That's fine. We'll take this battle too the air!"

Hansel's feet transformed into two small rockets. Momo didn't like the look of this. Once, when he was fighting against the doctor, he moved so high in the sky he thought his lungs would burst. Hansel rocketed above the concrete. He grabbed Momo and carried the sawshark fishman and son of Arlong into the sky. Then...he let go. Both Momo and Hansel were falling fifty feet into either a solid concrete that might kill them or a pool of water that could still kill them but not as likely as the concrete.

" Are you crazy!" Momo shouted. " The fall will kill us both!"

" Correction, just you." Hansel shrunk in size. His body was transforming into something smaller. Something with wings. Finally, he transformed into a bird the size of a chicken, big beak, and the same red eyes." Now I'm a dodo. The extinct bird. Mwahahahaha!"

" You idiot. Dodo's can't fly."

" What?"

Hansel seemed to fall faster after realizing that. While Momo was still falling to two things - life or death - Hansel fell right through the water. Momo wiped the sweat off his head.

" Phew. It's a good thing I watch what I eat." Momo made the loudest, most disgusting sound ever. He regurgitated a rolled up bed sheet. Momo held both corners of the sheet, the center pushed up, and he sailed down towards the concrete. " Now I can rejoin Razi, Daniel, and the others."

Momo always wondered what life would be like if he was a flying fish. The experience was fantastic. No longer did he feel like an outcast now that he experienced the one thing most men dreamt about. Momo glided down and touched the surface of the concrete softly, too. Not a Hansel in site.

X_X_X_X_X

Hansel was under the water. The pressure of the water was pushing his chrome body to the bottom. Hansel was on life support system. Eventually that system would malfunction underwater and Hansel would only be brought up to be scrap metal. Probably in the future where Man invented a way to turn metal into working machines.

" I'm not finished yet." Hansel pulled a Devil Fruit out of a secret compartment in his stomach. The fruit was red, had swivels around it, and ferns growing out of the top. It was the Honolulu Honolulu fruit. " I chose to stay as a cyborg because I could never get older. All my officiers would grow old and die but I would stay my frilly, perfect beauty queen. You made me do this."

X_X_X_X_X

Momo was finally rid of that craze marine Hansel. Hansel, Momo had to give credit, even though he was loony, he did give Momo's heart a way of pumping faster. Momo turned around, walked away from the port to the town. In the dark silhouette, a tentacle popped out of the sea.

`` Huh?" Momo turned around thinking he would see Hansel pop out and demand for a rematch. He was wrong. All he saw was how peaceful and serene the ocean looked. " No. I just have to get back to everyone -"

A giant octopus tentacle came out of the sea and wrapped around Momo's stomach. Momo was pulled into the sea. He tried to struggle, twisted his arms back and forth, forthright, trying to squirm out of the tentacles, but his efforts were in vain. Momo was pulled down into the ocean where a creature of havoc was waiting for him.

The creature was a massive, boneless, octopus-like creature larger than any ship. Unlike a regular octopus, it has a turtle-like head without a beak between the arms. And unlike an ordinary octopus the creature had large glasses over its eyes. Momo wasn't an idiot. This was a kraken, but there were no kraken's in this part of the Blue. Unless this wasn't an ordinary creature.

" " I'm hideous. " The creature smoke directly in Momo's head. Did it have some kind of telepathic power? No. The answer was Momo could just understand it because he too was a creature of the sea. The voice he was hearing, however, was undoubtedly the voice of Hansel. "I've become so hideous. I'm ghastly. And I'm terribly grim. What do you have to say to me now, Momo?"

" I say..."

Momo used his super speed underwater to move underneath Hansel. Momo smacked his pipe over and over again around the octopus' head, eyes twirling around as Momo did it, he was about to do something no human has ever done.

" You're talking to the wrong person about feeling ugly! Now say good-bye to that Devil Fruit!"

Momo smacked the back head of Hansel so hard his Devil Fruit came out. The transformation was fast. As soon as Hansel lost his fruit his body shrunk down and he became completely human. A nude human without any clothes. Momo wouldn't touch Hansel if they weren't under the water and Hansel was unconscious and if he didn't do it Hansel would drown. Momo grabbed nude Hansel and paddled towards the surface.

Momo resurfaced. He then threw Hansel's naked body out of the water as it rolled sunny side up in the hot sun. Momo was brazen about helping out a lost soul. Hansel, as evil as he was, didn't deserve too die, Momo thought. Momo's hand still stung from the hole in his hand. Would that hole ever recover? By the time Momo got back on shore Hansel was awake.

" I-I'm alive." Hansel was more brazen than Momo thought. He didn't care that he was naked. Hansel stroked his arm like the delicate flower he was inside. " And I'm a human again." Hansel crawled towards the water. As he peered down he saw his own reflection. Hansel was completely narcissistic and vain. As he looked at his reflection he made it clear how in love with himself he was." And I'm gorgeous! I'm the red flower I used to be! Oh, Bessy, I'm beauuuuuutiful."

" When you changed into an octopus you gained the organs you've lost," Momo replied. " And when I kicked that fruit out of you, all those organs adapted to your new body."

" Somebody's FABOULOUS! Thank you, thank you. How can I ever repay you -"

Momo punched Hansel between his eyes breaking his glasses. Momo had to be clear. He wanted to punch Hansel since the first time he met the bastard. Naked Hansel wasn't as strong as fully clothed Hansel, but maybe that was because fully clothed Hansel was a cyborg. The Hansel collapsed on the ground with blood from his head smeared over Momo's fist.

" If you ever threaten my friends again, you'll receive more than a broken nose!"

X_X_X_X_X

The fiery haired marine Lota was making her way towards a chapel. Her breaches were covered white from where she'd fallen. Church was a place for forgiveness. Lota walked in while people were listening to people singing at the front. Lota sat down. Behind her was a priest wearing brown garbs, thick rope, and beads and rosary around his neck. Lota closed her eyes and prayed.

" Forgive me, Father," Lota said to the priest, " for I have failed my objective. Three of our five admirals have been wiped out by a white haired woman, a white haired swordsman, and a fishmen. I cannot fight them on my own. Won't you please help me?"

The man behind her was obviously not a real priest. Priests don't carry weapons. Priests don't smile in delight when they hear the names of pirates. And underneath his hood was canine snarl, the same kind Razi had when he was in his wolf hybrid form, but his looked like vampires; two strong fangs and so sharp they could eat through a live shark.

" Lead the way."

X_X_X_X_X_X

Miya and Shi's once family restaurant transformed quickly into a refuge shelter for Razi and Nathan's crew. So far they were taking care of Lucy. Jen and Jane were there watching over Lucy Redford. Jen's head was reattached to his body. How, take a guess. Lucy slept in a futon inside the restaurant, Shi taking a close look at the wound Eiza inflicted into her.

" Thank you for letting us use your restaurant as a medical bay, Miya," J+en said. I wish we had a doctor on our crew, but we don't."

" It's quite alright," Miya said with a long smile and closed eyes. " I'll just put everything on your tab."

" What?"

After everything they've gone through Jen was hoping she'd just forget about the whole money thing. But apparently Miya had a tenacity to keep track of people who owed her money. And when Jen didn't answer her that same, scary visage came out of her. The visage was so scary, Jen's legs started shaking like Usopp's. Was it possible for that thing to eat him?

" You will pay your debt to me, won't you?"

" YES MA'AM! _God she's scary._"

Standing next to Miya was Shi. Shi too was scared of Miya. He knew that Miya wasn't a very patient and the last guy who put his hands on her put, a man whose wife took the kids away from him because he had a problem drinking, was scared so much he remained sober.

Miya heard a familiar groan. Twelve years ago she would give that person stomach medicine and feed him curry. Faust, the man, was being dragged by Daniel as well as Mutsu. Daniel's back was sore and he was in the mood to slice 'n' dice.

" Daniel!" Jen called.

" Faust!" Miya called.

When Daniel reached the restaurant he dropped Faust and Mutsu like they were nothing but bags to him. Daniel closed his eyes, walked up to a barrel, dipped his hands in wine, and rubbed the wine against his eyes. Miya kneeled and searched Faust's poach. He has a fever, she thought as she felt his heart racing like a rabbits.

" What happened to him?" Miya said, panic in her voice.

" We were attacked by him," Daniel said. Daniel stopped rubbing his eyes with wine and gave Miya his full attention." I just brought him here out of sympathy. But I think we should just slit his throat and throw him into the water."

" Don't!" Miya screamed.

" What?" Jen and Daniel said together.

Miya didn't mean to say it out loud, she just really didn't want them to hurt Mutsu. Why Mutsu was important to her was her business. " I mean...it wouldn't be right to kill someone."

" But he almost killed me...us!" Daniel complained.

" Just listen to her, Daniel," Jen said. The navigator couldn't help be flirtatious and touched Miya's hands while he talked. " Just look at how gorgeous her hands are. If she touched me with those hands I could die happy." Like a fluffy pillow you just don't want to throw out Jen rubbed his cheeks against Miya's hands. The only thing she found about him was his cheeks were cold. That ended when Jen's stomach grumbled. " Umm...I think we should have something to eat. I'm starved."

" I thought dead guys don't get hungry," Daniel grunted.

" Hungry. Need food." Jen moaned.

" Oh, Jen! You haven't done a thing all day!" Miya said.

" I'm too weak to work, Miya. I haven't eaten since breakfast."

" Then this lunch is going to be just perfect for you, Jen. It's my lazy-boy 'no-chew' stew."

While Jen went on and on about how hungry he was Lucy woke up from her dream. Her eyes hadn't adjusted back to the light yet. She was just lucky to still be seeing things normally. Or maybe not. She saw Miya, and Daniel, but she mistook Jen for her dark skinned captain. She was delirious.

" Nathan..." Lucy said weakly. " Nathan..."


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy was speaking so loud she was sure Jen would come over and talk to her. He didn't. Jen kept his eyes on the lookout for pretty girls and he just didn't find Lucy that interesting. Who did she find? Jane. The white-haired antenna skypien walked up to her bed futon and spoke directly into her eyes.

" I'm not this Nathan boy," Jane said. " But I'm very glad you're alive. Sisters."

Lucy wasn't the only one to awaken from slumber. Soon Faust woke up. Unlike Lucy he was greeted by three faces. Two of them were unfamiliar while one of them was. He remembered Daniel from their spar together against Mutsu. He remembered Jen in the bar when he stepped in with Nathan. And of course he remembered Miya from his childhood.

" Where am I?"

Daniel was the first one to notice he was awake. Daniel found it funny. In a way he and him were doppelgangers - they both have white hair, are swordsman, talk like they've been biting nails, slim - but in a way they were both differently alike. Daniel walked to his doppelganger.

" Glad you're alive," Daniel said. " You were hit so hard I thought he broke your collarbone."

" Where's Nathan? Faust said.

" Oh, it's cool, bro," Jen said. " Nathan and Razi left together to find the spot where Monkey D. Luffy was executed. And some girl named Magare left with them."

" Guys!" Daniel was the first to recognize that voice. It was Momo's. Daniel and Jen turned around to see Momo running in carrying those two girls he was possessed with. " Come quick. Quick! These two need medical attention now!"

" Margret! Kamiko!" Faust shouted.

" Are these friends of yours, Faust?" Miya asked.

" Yes. Me and Nathan invited them on our crew."

" Did you? Well you two boys sure are recruiting a lot of girls. I hope your pirate crew doesn't transform into a brothel."

" Miya!"

" I'm just saying. Treat women like your caretakers. Men cannot live without their mates just like dragons can't live without their mates."

" Is that true?" Jen said. " Dragons can't survive without their mates?"

" No. But life without a mate would be a very lonely life."

" Hello," Jane said. Jen and Daniel looked at Jane. For once since they saw her she wasn't frowning upon them. In fact, she was smiling. The heartless demon named Death was smiling at them. " I've been thinking. Now that I lost all my men and no longer have a boat, I guess I wouldn't mind sailing with you four."

Was she serious? Jane wanted to join their crew, even though she kept replying she'd never join them. Daniel must have wax in his ears. Jen must have had rats crawling through his mouth again. Jen was of course ecstatic for Jane to join, but Daniel grimaced at her with all his hatred of girls.

" Don't be stupid," Daniel shouted " I don't know why Razi decided you'd be on our crew, but not you. You're a monster."

" Hmph! So now you're some kind of hero," Jane said. " There are no heroes...in life, the monsters win."

" But a swordsman lives a thousand lives before he dies."

" Well I've been thinking...maybe we should find this captain of yours, Razi."

" You want to help Razi?" Momo said.

" No, I want to help myself by helping Razi. Once the captain is on board the ship sails on. I'll be protected."

" I always knew your were a heartless bitch," Daniel growled. " But I never pictured you as a coward!"

" Both of you," Miya said. This is not going to help bring Razi and Nathan back."

" She's right," Jen said.

" Big surprise," Jane said sarcastically flicking her dishevel hair. " You're doing what a pretty women asks you."

" I'll go after Razi," Daniel said. " And I suggest you help us find him, too, Jane."

" I hate Razi."

" Come with me! I need your help!"

" You already have your fish, your fag, and your hag. I'm a moot point."

" So you're just gonna walk away?"

" I said I'd travel with you. This world is yours to look after. I'm not gonna hinder your cause, but I'm not gonna support it either."

" Coward. Real men help when people need them!"

" First, I'm a girl. Second, I wasn't born in this world. Three, save your idealism for your fairy tales."

It was hopeless. Jane was so thick headed everything Daniel said she'd find a way to repel them from her thoughts. Obviously Daniel was going to have to think of something tactiful. What did this girl like? She liked money, and booze, and kidnapping, and maybe...

" Well, I know of a certain sword that might interest you, maybe you've heard of it. It's called Yoko Rashien."

" You actually think one sword will interest me?"

" Think about it, in the aftermath when two strong pirates make a mess in Logue Town, swords will be the least of your problem."

" You know you're quite devious when you put your mind to it, Daniel."

So Daniel and Jane shook hands and journeyed after Razi.

X_X_X_X_X

Razi, Nathan, and Magare reached the execution platform of Gol D. Rogers and Monkey D. Luffy. Even in front of a huge enemy army that he had no chance of winning against, Roger stood tall and would not run. In the final days of Roger's reign, he had attained more wealth, power, and fame than anyone could imagine. Though now known as the Pirate King, Roger was well-aware of his own mortality. As if seeing the end, he disbanded his crew in secret. Before his death, he told Rayleigh he would not immediately set up his execution in Loguetown. But as he was about to die, Roger yelled out his famous last words. The swords of the executioners fell and the greatest pirate of them all died. What was thought would be a warning to all and extinguish the hopes of all pirates, had failed. The last words of Gold Roger ignited the excitement of the world, and thus began "The Great Age of Pirates", the echoes of his influence resonate further into the current era, and shape most of the world after his death.

" Cool!" Razi awed. " This is really the place where Gold D. Rogers and Monkey D. Luffy were executed!"

Magare smiled. She enjoyed watching Razi make a little kid of himself. She expected Nathan to be just as excited, but the dark skinned pirate captain let out a long tired yawn. He was actually yawning? A moment ago he was just as ecstatic as Razi.

" What's the matter?" Magare asked. Her boa Kaya slithered down Magare's neck and hissed into Nathan's ear. " Are you bored?"

" No, I'm excited. This is an excited yawn."

" Hmm..."

Nathan and Magare looked back at Razi. The little boy was so jittery he was doing backflips up and down. His wolf tail popped out of his back and he swayed it furiously. Nathan and Magare gaped. If anyone saw Razi with a tail out his back they'd go nuts. But Razi's tail sank back into his pants. Nathan took a few steps towards Razi but stopped.

" It's strange," Nathan said.

" What?" Razi said.

" Standing here is getting me jitters."

" Why?"

" I don't know. It's just this spot. If I remember this is the spot where Monkey D. Luffy was stabbed. There was so much blood. It's why I named my crew the Blood Pirates. I named them that because I wanted to remember the blood of Luffy." Nathan patted his right hand against his straw hat. He grinned. " I also want to remember him giving me this hat. It's why I cornered you, Razi."

" You should be careful about cornering an animal like a wolf. We have a tendency to show our teeth." Razi opened his mouth. His teeth were glistening. They looked so sharp they could rip Nathan's head off. " See."

Magare looked at both Nathan and Razi. Both were pirate captains yet they were so different. But why did Razi show Nathan his teeth. She shrugged. " Razi, I'm making perfect sense you're just not keeping up!"

" Logic is panic's prey."

More and more people started to gather around the execution site. And more people started pointing at Nathan, Magare, and Razi. None of them had permission to be there.

" Hey, what are kids doing on that execution site?"

" Get off of there, you kids!"

" You're going to get into trouble! Get off!"

" Stupid kids!"

Nathan clenched his hands. The voices of those adults were worst than spears. Spears weren't a problem for Nathan, but words followed him everywhere he went.

" I hate adults," Nathan grunted.

" Why?" Razi asked.

" Because they're always telling you what to do, what not to do -"

" So do parents," Magare said.

" Parents are different. I'm talking about all adults. Adults think we're stupid just because we haven't been on this world as long as them."

" I'm not stupid!" Razi exclaimed. " Am I?"

" No, man, you're not stupid. If you're stupid than that makes me lazy. And if there's one thing I'm not it's lazy."

" Yeah," Magare said. " You're not stupid, Razi. You just don't see things the same way we do. "

" What if I said you were beautiful," Nathan said.

" What if I truly didn't care?" Magare said.

" What irony. Such beauty sprung up from such an ugly soil. Bloody Monster Nathan Darius."

How did one person know Nathan's name? Nathan turned his head around. Behind him he saw a priest. The priest was holding a bible and covered in brown robes. Underneath the hood of his robes Nathan could see him smiling.

" How does it feel to be the one pursued?"

The robes fell off the priest. A man appeared. He has slanted golden eyes, long flowing green hair. He wears a white sleeveless yutaka along with martial art pants and shoes.

" Who the hell are you?" Nathan asked.

" Name's Suzuka. I'm the last of the Five Admirals. And I'm going to arrest both of you."

" You're going to arrest us?"

Nathan stared at Suzuka. Because of his analyzation lenience, he is always injured in his fights, but manages to pull a trick out of his hat to decide the match. Nathan saw into this man. He is cruel, vindictive, and merciless. Nathan and Razi laughed together. Laughed at the idealism that he could actually arrest them. Magare didn't laugh. She was concerned.

" Guys..." Magare spoke so softly that neither Razi nor Nathan could hear them.

Razi and Nathan were still laughing. The two captain's hugged each other laughing so their ribs wouldn't split open. Magare didn't know what they found so funny? This was a serious matter.

" Guys!" Razi and Nathan stopped laughing; and they looked at Magare. " Don't you know who Suzuka is?"

" No," they both said together.

" Fifty years ago, Suzuka, along with his older brother Kairen, and his lover Ran built a dojo together and had several people attending. However all of this was ruined when a pirate named Wyrm of the Crushing Forge ha massacred all of Sukuza's pupils and colleagues, forcing Sukuza to become a marine to seek Wyrm out and get his revenge. For three months Suzuka disappeared, but returned the day the marines found Wyrm with a formed team; which included his brother and Ran. They killed Wyrm. But Suzuka hates all pirates. Ten years later Suzuka died in a battle against pirates, but he brought the whole ship down with him."

" I'm flattered that you've heard of me," Suzuka smirked, " but as you can see, the stories were incorrect."

" Okay, Razi, let me handle him." Nathan felt a crank in his neck. His neck was stiff. He cracked it just like Faust did when they entered Iron Town. " I'll take this one, Razi. Don't argue...I am not in the mood."

" Rely on impulse and even your thoughts can betray you," Suzuka said.

" Whatever, I was having fun with my new friends until you showed up. Now I want you to leave."

" Please, you can make the first move," Suzuka said.

" Why thank you," Nathan said. " Finally a marine who can be polite. Chi Chi No Bloody Fist!"

Nathan leaped over Suzuka with blood quickly forming around his right arm and a look of anger on his face. Nathan roared as he smashed his fist deep into Sukuza's left cheek making him grunt in pain as he crashed to the ground.

A large debris was falling towards Nathan out of nowhere. Nathan quickly jumped back before the debris fell on top of him. But when Nathan left Suzuka got back on his feet. He looked unharmed from Nathan's earlier attack.

" That was a nice attack. But now it's my turn. Petals and Thorns!"

Nathan wasn't scared at the sound of that. He sounded like a florist who was potting plants. Rose petals materialized in the palm of Suzuka's hands and then swirling around him. Razi and Magare were both confused about the petals. One of the petals touched Magare's fingers...

" Ow!"

Magare was bleeding. The whirlwind of petals were razor-sharp. Magare looked at her finger. A small vertical strike was in it and crimson came out. If one petal was sharp enough to Magare's finger, a whirlwind of petals would rip Nathan to shreds.

" Nathan, look out" Nathan was surrounded by razor-sharp plants. One rose petal cut through his right arm. Another cut his leg. No matter where Nathan turned a rose cut through him. Nathan had no where to turn and nowhere to run. Sukuza was about to use his powers to attack Nathan.

" Parrot Grass!"

Sukuza took out a leaf that transformed into a sword. A broadsword, covered in grass on the back blade, where the sharp pointed was covered in moss leaves. Sukuza jumped in the air and slammed his sword down. But Nathan was prepared for him. A dagger slipped out of his sleeves.

" Blood Reaper!"

Blood came out of Sukuza's fingertips and formed a sword with it. Nathan slashed his blood sword at Sukuza's grass sword. Nathan swinged his sword down, but Sukuza's sword transformed into a rose whip and he sweeped Nathan off his feet.

"Chi Chi No Tiger Claws!"

A badly bruised Nathan roared as his gauntlets jetted out sharp claws as he rushed towards the undamaged Sukuza and send a flurry swipes at him. Sukuza simply laughed with joy as he dodged, parried and countered Nathan's attacks which added more blood to the ground.

Nathan swung his right arm straight out and tried to cut Sukuza's chest but he dodged the attack and quickly swung his right leg upwards making his foot smash against Nathan's skull which left him open for a quick punch to the stomach which sent him off his feet and into a wall.

His blood gauntlets soon started to fall apart and turned back into blood that stained and ran down his arms.

" Now I know what you meant when you said Sukuza was dangerous," Razi said. " Nathan needs our help!"

" No!" Razi tried dashing in to help Nathan. Magare stopped him with her bow. " Nathan is the kind of boy who likes to fight strong opponents like you Razi. Just look at him." Nathan got back on his feet and charged at Sukuza, a blood sword emerging from his hands. Nathan laughed as he swung that sword towards Sukuza. " He's having the time of his life. Do you want to take that away from a captain?"

Sukuza swung his across Nathan's neck, but Nathan slid under Sukuza and jabbed his sword into his thigh. Sukuza howled in pain. Nathan transformed his hands into claws again. He raised the claws over Sukuza's head and sliced them in the back of his neck. Nathan was dubious about whether he should slice him again when he heard Sukuza laughing.

" I must admit, you're doing quite well for a poser."

" A what!" Nathan growled.

" A pirate poser. I see people like you every day. Pirates who think they have what it takes because they're inspired by dead pirates. Those kinds of things would make a hero out of you...if this was a fairy tale. But in real world the law always wins."

" Chi Chi no Bloody Gatling!"

Nathan ran to the other side of Sukuza. He then let loose lots of hardened blood bullets from his finger tips as he rapidly swung his arms from side to side. The wound on Sukuza's neck quicky recovered as Sukuza turned around unleashing an attack of his own.

" Death Ray!"

Sukuza unleashed a bullet of his own. His was large, darkened, and consumed the blood bullets Nathan unleashed. But it shrank as the bullets entered its void. Nathan quickly stopped firing when the ball was small enough; it went past Nathan and exploded, abolishing someone's house. Nathan formed a bloody sword as he charged at Sukuza. Nathan slashed across Sukuza's chest leaving his crimson mark. Magare and Razi gaped.

" Nathan...you won!" Razi screamed joyously.

" H-he actually beat a marine!" Magare said.

" Ha!" Nathan said. Sukuza collasped on the ground. Nathan's sword shrunk back into his arm. " What can I say?" Nathan flexed his biceps, grinning like a monkey, and scratched his head. " I just know how to fight people like him. Because I'm awesome!"

" And bashful," Magare thought.

Nathan was so busy gloating about his victory he didn't see the crimson blood vanishing inside Sukuza's stomach and the wound completely rehealing. Sukuza rose off the ground and pulled three leaves out of his yutaka. They transformed into dart-like weapons made of grass.

" Rose Darts!"

Sukuza threw his darts at Nathan. All of them went into Nathan's back. There were some kinds of toxins in them that completely paralyzed him. Nathan keeled over and heaved out a bag full of blood.

" Here's a little life lesson for when you're in limbo," Sukuza said. " When your opponent is down, off with his head. Which unfortunately is going to happen to you."

" How did you recover through that?" Nathan cried in pain.

" Growth Acceleration. I ate the Ueru Ueru fruit. It turned my entire body into one big plant. I'm able to speed up the rate of growth of plants. Here's another interesting thing." Sukuza led Nathan's direction to a flower vase. The stems from that vase elongated, grabbed Nathan's legs, and turned him upside down. Nathan couldn't move because of the toxins affecting his nervous system. " I can also control the plants I grow to do certain tasks." Sukuza pulled another leaf out of his yutaka then transformed it into a sword. Sukuza was Nathan's executioner. He raised the sword up about to decapicate Nathan's head off. " This is the end of the line for you, pirate -"

" Leave my friend alone! Wolf Shredder!"

Razi jumped over Sukuza's head. His hands transformed into sharp talons. In a flurry Razi sliced through Sukuza's leaf sword. The sword turned into little thistles of pieces. Razi's prominent ears were perked up, his tail was sticking out, his hands and feet turned into paws, and his teeth were sharp as swords. Razi was in his wolf hybrid form.

" So you're made of plants, huh? That's okay with me. I'll just rip every last leaf off!" Razi and Sukuza went into a fist fight. Razi punched Sukuza in his jaw bone, but Sukuza retaliated with a punch to Razi's right cheek bone. Razi jumped on Sukuza and continued punching him in the face. Sukuza grabbed Razi by his tail, pulled him off his chest and threw him to the ground. Sukuza almost punched Razi again... Razi weaved his claws straight into Sukuza's eyes, blinding him.

Razi knew Sukuza would recover from his injury very shortly. He used that time to help Nathan. Razi kneeled to Nathan's side and helped him to his feet.

" Are you okay, Nathan?"

" I don't need your help!" Nathan was so prideful he wanted to shake Razi's hand away. He felt the pain of the venom spreading through his veins. Razi grabbed Nathan's hand and helped him to his feet. " Thanks for helping me out back there, pal."

Razi smiled when Nathan showed him his gratitude. It showed his vindictiveness. Nathan even smiled at Razi. And using his blood manipulation pour, he poured his infective blood out. But Sukuza recovered from his injury.

" You know, every marine must have one weapon. Eiza's her sabers. Mutsu's sword of his. Lota transforming her arms into spears. Hansel's finger knives. But mine has always been the chakram. They move fast and can CUT through flesh like butter. Go!"

Sukuza pulled a leaf out of his yutaka. Using his powers he transformed it into a circular root. The blade was still sharp as an ordinary chakram. ZOOM! Sukuza threw the chakram towards Nathan and Razi.

" Razi, get down!"

Nathan grabbed Razi's wolf ears and pushed him to the ground. The chakram zoomed right past them. They were safe. But Magare wasn't. The chakram was heading straight towards her.

" Magare!"

The chakram was closing in on Magare. However, her pet boa Kaya caught the chakram in its mouth. Then it crushed the chakram in its mouth. Nathan and Razi blinked.

" Razi, did you see what I saw?" Nathan said. " Or do I have double vision."

" I saw Magare's snake crush Sukuza's weapon," Razi said.

" Good. Then I'm not hallucinating."

" I've been playing with you kids long enough. I'm going to show you an indigenous plant. When it has grown, it mutates into a creature that will respond to movement of heat and crushes them to death. Demon Bow Grass!"

Sukuza reached into his yutaka and threw them across the ground. The seeds quickly grew into plants. Monster plants. An extremely huge sentient sunflower with purple petals around the face, which is just a mouth with sharp teeth, two he leaps behind its head, and it uses vines as hands. The plants snarled at Razi, Nathan, and Magare.

" Ah!" Magare screamed. " These things are really scary!"

" They won't be for long. Chi Chi no Pistol!" Nathan raised his hand with the small piece of blood coming out of his hand at the flower demon. A sharp, hardened bullet of blood came out of Nathan's hand and hit the flower. But the blood was absorbed in its steam." What?"

" That's right. Keep feeding my plants blood. They live on it. The more blood you give them the stronger they'll become."

" What can I do?" Nathan thought." All of my attacks involve blood. But if blood makes them stronger..." Braches were swarming around Nathan like snakes. The branches had sharp teeth on them munching towards Nathan. Nathan trembled. If he used any of his blood attacks the plants would absorb them. " Ah!"

" Wolf Iron Weaver!"

Razi jumped towards the branch just before it munched through Nathan's flesh. Razi's claws glowed silver as he ripped through the branch. Razi slashed through the rest of them before they could eat Nathan.

" Are you okay now, Nathan?" Razi smiled. " Their gone - "

" Razi, look out!"

Razi missed one carnivorous plant. It snuck up behind Razi. Razi could see its rhizome. A strong arrow flew through the head of the plant before it dead.

" What?"

Razi and Nathan looked at Magare. She was using Kaya as a bow and firing from Kaya. Nathan and Razi were impressed.

" Magare, how did you do that?" Razi asked.

" We Kuja's were raised to fight with arrows. There's not a target I can't miss."

Nathan had to admit, hearing Magare say that was the hottest thing he'd heard today. He looked at Razi. Razi was ogling Magare. His eyes were stuck to her like glue. The only thing that broke Razi's concentration was his laughter.

" Oh, you've got a crush on her."

Nathan elbowed Razi in his rib. Sukuza pulled three seeds out of his yutaka. Sukuza tossed them up and down and caught them. An evil smirk spread on his face.

" Let me tell you three about another kind of plant. The tree responds to the memories of its victims, ensnaring the consciousness of the victim with hallucinations of the wickedness, and forces them to replay their fears a it feeds off of its victims' life force, never stopping until its host is dead. If, for some reason, the victim continues to struggle, then the tree will generate extra tendrils in order to restrain its victim as it feeds. "

" And you're telling us this why?" Nathan asked.

" Because I like to keep the crowd interested before I get to the scary parts. The Binding Fist of the Wood Spirit!"


	7. Chapter 7

Sukuza pulled a rose out. The rose transformed into a vine with thorns, growing around Sukuza as he wielded as a sword-like weapon. Rose whips manipulated and entangled around Sukuza's arm, creating a sharp piercing weapon.

" So you want to go back to sword fighting?" Nathan smirked. " That's okay with me." Nathan stabbed his knife into his right palm and twisted it. Blood trickled over Nathan's blade. Using his powers Nathan created his blood sword again. " Now who's ready for round two -"

" Hold it!" Nathan stopped. If Sukuza had something to say Nathan wanted to hear it." I'm not interested with a poser like you. Your ligaments are nothing new to me. I'm more interested in that little lady behind you."

" Magare?" Razi said.

" So that's her name. Magare. Our battle shall be legendary."

" No!" Razi jumped in front of Magare and covered her with his arms. Razi wasn't going to let Sukuza hurt her; Nathan saw it the same way he wouldn't let anyone hurt Lucy. " Magare doesn't want to fight. You can't tell her to fight you! Your battle is with us-"

" Razi!" Magare touched Razi's right shoulder. Razi froze. He could feel Magare's bra against his back. Razi was on a beach. It was so hot, Magare touching him with her soft hands, Razi was going to faint from a heat stroke." It's okay. I will fight him, by myself."

" Magare...you can't..." Razi looked at Magare eye to eye. Her eyes were twinkling in his eyes, like moonlight. " You can't fight him."

" Hmph!" Magare gently stroked Razi's right cheeks. Razi was so stupid, but he was also very nice. A single tear cascaded down her cheek. " Thanks for caring about me so much, Razi. I'm glad - no, I'm proud to know what it would feel to be your nakama. But...my people are watching me, and I want them to smile."

Magare pecked Razi's left cheek. Nathan was silent. He watched Magare walk past Razi, moved up to Sukuza, and raised her hands. Magare was a special Kuja with an incarnation.

" Spirits of my ancestors, here my cry. Bring back my form that cannot die. Live through my profound feelings of respect and platonic love towards my friends and family, and would never sacrifice their lives in order to achieve my own personal goals. Suicide is not the answer. Live again, inside me, and reappear!"

Kaya wrapped its tail around Magare's arms. It was a process of merging two separate beings into one, combining their attributes, from strength and speed to reflexes, intelligence and wisdom. When properly fused, the single being created has an astounding level of power.

Magare's was glowing. She was all white. Her body started to change. Her legs were in a transmutation into a snake tail. Two striped magneta tattoos appeared on her cheeks looked like fangs, her hair was more wayward, and her eyes turned gold.

" M-Magare?" Razi gasped. Razi looked at Nathan. There was a profoundness about her Razi didn't understand. He hoped Nathan did. " Nathan, what is she? Is she a...demon?"

" No," Nathan replied. " She's a lamia."

" L-Lamia?"

" Lamia's are half woman and half snakes. The first Lamia was the mistress of Zeus. Zeus cheated on his wife Hera and she found out. Outraged, Hera slaughtered all her children except Scylla. And transformed her into this monstrous demon. The lamia's would hunt for children of other single mothers and eat them. But it's strange. Until now I just thought their myths were crap. Now I know."

Magare glowed with a strong purple aura. An aura only Sukuza could see. Face-off. Sukuza was standing Magare. He was studying her weaknesses. But he couldn't find any.

" My, aren't you a sigh for sore eyes," Sukuza laughed. " The leader of the Admiral Five, me, never thought he would see something like you. You-are-gorgeous."

" Traitor," Magare said.

" It most certainly isn't pleasant being called a 'traitor' by creatures you've never met. And you..." Sukuza seeds around Razi and Nathan's feet. Those seeds quickly grew into trees. " You. Unless you want to be plant food, don't move, don't interfere. And what weapon will the young animosity use?"

Magare raised her tail to her face. Her tiny hands stroked the tail as she closed her eyes. Her cheeks brushed softly upon the scales. Her tail was a pillow.

" My tail. Some call my purple tail hideous because of the way it bulges, but it is my most precious weapon. It is beautiful; and you will feel how powerful it can be."

" Very well. Binding Fist Chop!" Sukuza used his powers to intertwine trees into his hands. He thrashed the tree towards Magare. Magare bounced up and down and jumped towards the tree. She did a backflip midair and smacked her tail into the tree. The sound of a cannon being fired was heard. The tree itself broke in half just like an axe chopped it down.

" She blocked that with her tail!" Nathan shouted.

Sukuza tried capturing Magare with his roots, but she was too fast. She slithered around Sukuza, watching every precise move he made. A bow and arrow magically appeared in her hands. Both were made of the hides' snakes had. Sukuza used his mighty powers to summon two topless trees. Sukuza chopped them together. The sound of hammers banging into nails echoed through Logue Town; Magare made it far away from Sukuza. She pulled the butt of her arrow back and fired. ZOOM! The arrow went straight into Sukuza's head.

" Impressive." Sukuza wasn't dead. All Magare did was titillate him. Sukuza pulled the arrow out of his head like a thorn and snapped it in half like a twig. " No one's ever hit me with something from that far away. You can walk the walk." Sukuza pulled two leaves out of his yutaka. Both leaves glowed green before they transformed into two chakrams. Sukuza held both chakrams in his hands." I'm curious though, what happens when you slice a snake-woman's tail off? Does it grow back like a lizards' tail? Only one way to find out."

Sukuza needed more movement before he could throw his chakrams. Sukuza moved as fast as a hurricane spinning around. His body became vague. Magare was sure attacking him like this would cause her to lose an arm or leg. Sukuza then threw the chakrams towards her. Magare gurgled something in her mouth. She heaved a giant drop of green liquids. The chakrams exploded into shattered pieces. Sukuza smirked.

" You can spit poison, you have speed, and you're good in archery. If you waited a little longer, and didn't piss me off with those enormous breasts, you could have been a marine."

Magare was embarrassed by Sukuza's last comment. She look at her breasts. They didn't look that big but that was probably because she was wearing a bra. " I'm not interested in joining you marines and I never will. My mother told me real men don't hide behind their toys. They give everything they have and fight."

Razi and Nathan were impressed. Magare was just a fountain of wisdom. Nathan walked slowly towards Razi and bumped his stomach.

" Razi, there's something I need to tell you," Nathan said.

" You're a woman. I know."

" What? No -"

" Couldn't fool me with those clothes."

" Do you know who you're talking too?"

" I'm talking to a lady. And who wants to transcend and be the Pirate Queen."

Razi made Nathan so made. He furiously smacked his hands against Razi's left arm. Razi tried slapping Nathan back. It was so lame. And it hurt Razi.

" Ow! That's not very ladylike."

Sukuza swings a branch at Magare and she blocks it with her tail. Magare does a flip and fires an arrow at him. Once. Twice. Three times. The arrows exploded in her head and chest. But none of her attacks worked.

" You're feisty fighter, snake-girl, but your tricks won't work against me."

" Really?" Magare asked. This time a smile spread on her face. " You should have a closer look at your hand?"

Take a closer look at his hand? Why? Sukuza did what he was told...he was scared out of his wits. His hand was burning off. Acid was spilled all over it and melting the leaves inside of him.

" This is not possible."

" You're rotten from the core. The mouth isn't the only place poison comes out. Like a snake shedding, I shed dead skin cells. And like the coral snake in the rain forest that is poisonous to eat, my cells have their own poison to them."

Sukuza tried smacking the poison out of his arm. But when he touched the poison I burned through his fingers. Sukuza was getting angry.

" You bitch!"

Sukuza threw a small seed in the air. It transformed into a tree branch. Magare was able to dodge the branch with her godlike speed. She then jabbed her tail into the branch and smacked it out of him.

" Sukuza, by the power of the Kuja, and my mother Marguerite whom you marines butchered with your swords, I will send you straight to hell -"

Magare was attacked. Lota appeared behind Sukuza and banged her with the side of her spear. Magare fell to the ground, pain burning through her face, and Lota was laughing above her.

" Hahahahaha!" Lota laughed. " You really thought you could defeat a Marine Admiral? Who do you think you are?"

In the face of adversity, Sukuza has the uncommon ability to shun all emotions and shine a blank state, thinking three to four steps ahead to clutch the pinch and seize control of the situation. Coupled with his vast intelligence, his detached emotional state is perhaps his greatest asset.

" Want to here another story about a plant I have? This is a special plant that can attach itself to its victim and drain them of their blood before blossoming into a beautiful flower once it has drained enough blood from its victim. I'm afraid I'm going to have to use the same thing against you?"

Sukuza smacked his hands against the ground. Under his fingers the seeds grew into long trees. The flower buds in the brands had long teeth. The flowers were moving towards Magare.

" Magare!"

Razi appeared in front of Magare. The teeth of the death plant went right into Razi's arms.

" Razi!"

Razi was losing blood fast. The blood and plasma travelled from Razi's arms into the buds. They glowed red in the shape of a crescent moon. Nathan watched in fear as his friend was losing his life.

" Razi!"

Most of Razi's blood, plasma, and bodily fluids were sucked out. Razi was losing consciousness. Magare, Nathan, they both looked at Razi. Nathan would never forget his face. He had a wild smile over his face. It was almost like he wanted it to happen.

" Freedom."

X_X_X_X_X

Daniel felt all kinds of pains - anger, depression, regression - none was more powerful than the pain he felt now. A cold wind travelled through his spinal cord and moved to his head. Jane, seeing Daniel's face all cold, touched his shoulder.

" What's wrong?" Jane asked.

" Razi is...dead."

X_X_X_X_X

Back in the restaurant Miya was watching all the injured people: Lucy, Faust, Kamiko, Margret, and Mutsu. Shi was doing his best to care for Nathan's crew. Miya spent her time near Mutsu. Mutsu, who was now conscious, smiled at Miya.

" How are you doing, sis? Haven't seen you in years. You sure have gotten beautiful. How much do those breasts weigh now?"

Miya grabbed Mutsu's hand. She squeezed his arm and twisted it. The white haired swordsman was already in so much pain that he howled.

" Ow! Goddammit!"

" Sorry," Miyu said. But Miyu wasn't really sorry. Mutsu had it coming the way he talked to her. Miyu then wrapped bandages around his right arm. " You seem better, Mutsu. When we were together you were always crying. I have thought you'd make it as a marine."

Mutsu saw the humor in Miyu's word. " Well I did have some help."

" You're very lucky that Daniel brought you back here. You could have died if he hadn't."

"I do not fear death. I fear only that my rage will fade over time."

" Will you please listen, Mutsu. I know you hate pirates with a vengence, but please leave Razi and his friends out. They're good people. I can see it. They're only kids. You don't have to hunt them down."

" I'm afraid I have to, Miya. I have too because I get the same sympathy for pirates as I do my foster parents. I don't know how prickly your parents taught you, but mine have shown me no one is innocent. I am weak now but I will get stronger. And I will start with the swordsman Daniel. Before I can take all of them I will take care of the boy with the lions' rage."

" Then you've already lost. Daniel isn't one to give up. None of them are. They won't let you kill them. Whatever you throw at them will make them come back stronger than ever with a stronger thirst for fighting. Chasing them will only bring them closer to taking down the chairman of your marine association."

" If I become chairman... I'm going to make the pirates association my private property !"

X_X_X_X_X

Tears cascaded down both Nathan and Magare's eyes. Magare could feel the life force leaving him. Nathan was also sad. Razi saved his life and he couldn't save his. What kind of Pirate King was he? Magare clenched her hands and waterworks came out of her eyes. The same thing happened to Nathan. Why does everyone who's around him get hurt?

" You're a murderer!" Magare shouted. " Do you have any idea who've you just killed?"

" Another poser pirate," Suzuka smirked. " It's been so long since I killed a pirate. My sword arm is getting flabby."

" Who you killed was the greatest visionary I've ever met. All men should be live him." Magare still clenched her hands as she stood upright and howled at Sukuza." He has a passion you'll never have! Dream. Patience. Those are formalties that must be preserved. If you were going to kill anyone then kill me! Your attack was pointing at me!"

" Hahahaha!" Lota laughed. She was sitting on a hedge behind Sukuza. She was a witch. " What is better - to be born good, or to overcome your evil nature through great effort? I don't know, but you look like a stupid kid when you cry! Hahahaha!"

" And who are you to challenge me?" Sukuza shouted. "I've conqured mortality itself. I've spat in the eyes of the Marine Lords! This is my realm now, I've sacraficed too much to let you take it from me!

" This is for Razi! Chi Chi No Bloody Scythes!"

Blood flew out from Nathan's wounds in his forearms and shaped itself into scythe blades before they quickly hardend. Nathan swung his left arm outwards and threw the scythe at Sukuza. The scythe would have chopped off Sukuza's neck, if a flower with a mouth didn't grow out. The scythe went towards the flower and it absorbed it.

" Thank you, poser. I was feeling a little weak...until you gave me the strength to walk again." It was a underdog of a fight. Nathan's attacks weren't working. Magare was traumatized. And Razi was dead. Nathan wanted to kill the bastard! Anyone who murders someone for no reason deserve to die! Nathan heard the cackling of Lota in his ears.

" Let me kill the black one, Sukuza!" Lota exclaimed. " I'll scratch his face off with my claws."

" I'm afraid that won't be necessary, Lota. I can handle both of them myself. All I need is another bow tree and all there blood will be mine."

" Blood," Nathan thought. " That's it." Nathan turned around and jolted towards Razi. Magare's tears were dripping over his face, until Nathan grabbed her arms. " Magare, I know how we can save Razi."

" What?"

" Think about it. He has no blood and I can manipulate blood. If I can refill his body with blood maybe Razi will come back to life. I'll need some time. Can you distract them long enough?"

" I can and will." Magare pulled Nathan's hands off her shoulder. But then she grabbed Nathan's hand so he could touch her heart...but really it looked like he was touching her breasts. There was fury in her eyes. " For Razi."

Nathan also banged his hand on his chest. " For Razi." It was a good plan. Sukuza, however, wouldn't give them the time of day to use their powers. He pondered which member he should suck the blood out of next.

" Hmm...I'm sorry, I can't decide which one of you I can suck the life out of next. I guess I'll just suck out both your blood."

" You can actually do that?" Lota said.

" I have enough power to wipeout the whole town - breakfast, lunch, and dinner- all of them will have to wait!"

Sukuza slammed his hands against the ground. More of the roots that sucked Razi's blood emerged. Nathan and Magare didn't have the speed to block his attack.

" Narukami!"

A large bolt projectile of lighting striked the branches. The branches ignited. They turned into mulch. Who coudl have done that? Nathan and Magare looked up on the roof of a house. Daniel and Jane were standing there.

" I told you we should have took a left," Daniel complained.

" We're here now, aren't we?" Jane shouted.

" I know you," Sukuza said. " Yes." Lota handed Sukuza a flyer. He showed it to Daniel and Jane. On the poster was Jane. Only half her face was covered with blood, her clothes were splattered with blood, and her old crew of bandits were standing behind her. " Fallen Angel Jane. You have a bounty of thirty million beli's."

" What?" Daniel said.

Jane found this hysterical. Daniel acted so tough around her but when he found out there was actually someone stronger than him he looked so pale.

" Hahahaha! I have a higher bounty than you, snowflake!"

Daniel and Jane jumped off the house and landed on their feet. Daniel glared at Jane. That bitch! Who did she think she was? Her bounty wasn't something. Daniel was sure he could get a high bounty if he put his mind to it.

" Oh yeah, well, if you're so strong why don't you fight the evil marine guy?"

" No problem."

Jane used an assassination art. She walked around Sukuza eyeing him through her disheveled hair. Then a motion created an afterimage of her body through a varying cadence of steps. There is a total absence of noise during the movement and multiple phantoms appeared. Sukuza, Lota, Nathan, and Daniel didn't know which one was the real Jane.

" _I can't believe it_," Magare thought. " _She actually knows the assassin technique? Can she move as fast as lightning?" _


	8. Chapter 8

The real Jane, the one standing to the left of Sukuza, jumped out and attached him with her giant scythe. But Lota blocked her attack jumping in and transformed her hands into spears. She prepared to jab those spears into Jane, but Daniel used his swords to stop the attack.

" Let me get something straight," Daniel said. " I saved you because you promised to be on our crew. Are you going to live up to that promise?"

" Don't worry fool," Jane said. " We've entered into an alliance and I'm not the type to break it. Of course, after we win the battle I can't guarantee anything."

" That's all I needed to hear."

Daniel and Jane were giving Nathan and Magare the distraction they needed. Magare held Razi's head up with her hands, Kaya moved his legs with his tail to get the circulation moving, and Nathan bleed trickles of blood into Razi's mouth.

" He's still not breathing," Magare said.

" I know," Nathan said. " We'll need something to boost his circulation. But I don't know how -"

" I know of a way." Magare kissed Razi. Her lips went sideways and went straight into his mouth. Nathan was confused? How was kissing going to help? But Magare wasn't kissing. She was blowing air into Razi's mouth.

Jane was fighting Sukuza. She kicked him under his jaw. Sukuza retaliated punching Jane in her face.

" Rose Sweep!"

A whip-like rose with thorns appeared in Sukuza's hands. He swiped the whip at Jane's feet. But Jane leaped over Sukuza. Her hands accumulated with electricity.

" Thunder Palm!"

Jane smacked Sukuza with her lightning palm. The lighting spread all over Sukuza's face. Sukuza swiped his rose-whip at Jane, smackign her, and moving her away. Sukuza's face was covered in burning scorch marks. But it quickly faded from his face.

Daniel jumped in the air and curled his fingers to attack with his palms. Lota ducked one of Daniel's attacks, but she was hit with a knee in the gut. Lota grabbed Daniel's leg and threw him over her shoulder. Despite being a weak looking marine she was actually strong. Daniel landed on his hands then spun around and kicked Lota in the head.

Lota rushed at Daniel with one hand. Daniel bounced off the ground and for her to ram him. Daniel tried to jump over her, but was caught midair and slammed into the ground. Daniel coughed up blood. He was cut short as Lota stomped onto his stomach. Daniel held his stomach in pain, while Lota picked him up and tossed him into a building.

" Get back here!" Lota yelled as she began to rapidly punch Daniel who couldn't defend himself. He was unable to grab his swords.

" Tigress Kick!" Daniel yelled kicking Lota in the knee. Lota fell to one knee.

" Tiger Spinning Tornado!"

Daniel leaped in the air and kicked Lota across the head sending her flying.

" Didn't think I knew martial arts, did ya?" Daniel laughed. " Well I learned a little something from Momo. Jaō Shunsatsu!"

Daniel unsheathed Yoko Rashien. He slashed his sword diagonally upwards, unleashing several fiery cross-slashes that rip the around around him at once. But none hit Lota.

Sukuza is very taciturn and reflective. While fighting Jane, Jane bombarded him with electricity. Sukuza blocked her attacks creating a wall of thorns around him. But al these attacks were wearing him out.

" You know what, I'm working too hard."

Sukuza was protected behind the wall of thorns. He takes a wooden effigy out of his yutaka. He takes a branch of leaves, weaves a netted decoration around the doll, and burns it in with a match. He drops the doll. The fire rages, amassing the auras, a beast from his powers. Sukuza's beast is a slender brown tree standing on six roots bent like spider legs.

" Think Jane. Think. His creature is obviously made out of wood. What gets rid of wood? Fire. So all I have to do is shock and it'll burn."

Jane accumulated electricity into her fingers. She zapped at the big-eye monster tree. The leaves and shadows were scorched. But the creature didn't burn.

" It didn't work..."

" Only normal fire can burn through my wood creatures, if that's what you were thinking."

" How did he know what I was thinking?"

" Now that you're trapped everyone will see an angel die..."

A small projectile went straight through the wood monsters stomach. The inside of the monster burned. Whatever was inside of that bullet was explosive and ignited on contact.

" What?"

Jane knew who fired that bullet. She turned around. Standing on the same building she and Daniel were standing was Jen and Momo. They actually came. They came to help her.

" Hi," Jen said. " Sorry we didn't show up until now, but we heroes are always fashionably late."

" Daniel, Jane, are you alright?" Momo asked.

" We're just fine thanks to you," Jane smiled.

Jen was holding his two revolvers. One had recently been fired. Smoke was blowing out of the gun. Sukuza was afraid of him. Fire. Fire could spread over the trees and burn them. If Jen shot him he'd burn alive faster than he could say "Ah".

" A man who can unleash fire?" Sukuza pointed at Lota. She was still hurt from Daniel's Tornado Kick but Sukuza didn't care. " Lota attack the guy with the guns!"

" Yes, Sukuza."

" Uh-oh."

Lota lunged towards Jen. Jen ran as fast as he could away from her. Jen ran down the streets with Lota chasing after him.

" Jen, come back!" Momo shouted.

" Look's like your velvet is gone," Sukuza smirked. " Now you shall feel my ultimate power. The Over Growth."

X_X_X_X

Lota never ran so fast before. Keeping up with Jen was hard. Jen was fast and had a lot of stamina. It was almost like he could never get tired.

" How does he move so fast?" Lota thought. " We've run around the whole town twice and he hasn't even slowed down. Is he some kind of super human track star?"

" Good," Jen thought. " If I turn a right now I'll lose here. Then I'll get back to the guys. I'll tell them I beat this girl with my..."

" Jen, success is not final, failure is not fatal: it is the courage to continue that counts."

" Dad..."

What was Jen thinking? He wasn't a coward. He was going to be like his dad; dad a noble warrior of the sea. And noble warriors of the sea don't run away from anything. Jen slid to a halt and thrust his revolvers towards Lota.

" You want a piece of me!" Jen shouted.

" Yeah!" Lota shouted.

" Then come get me!"

Jen fired two caliber bullets at Lota. Lota moved her fiery pink head under the bullets. Lota then transformed her right hand into a wooden spear and jabbed it into Jen's stomach. Jen's stomach twist and he was pushed to the ground.

" Ha, you missed me!"

It was official. Jen wasn't as sharp of a shooter as his father. But he still had his Devil Fruit powers. His soul travelled from his shell and entered the knife. The knife went into her back. Lota howled at the top of her lungs. The knife wasn't sharp enough to kill her. She yanked the knife out of he leg, but was hit by a chair leg.

" What is this?"

It didn't take Lota long to destroy the leg. She transformed her right arm into a meat grinder and smashed it. Lota was so angry. The worst thing she say was Jen standing before her.

" You're responsible for this. Somehow you were able to control those objects. But how did you do it." Jen didn't answer Lota. He just stared at her with fierce eyes. " Tell me!"

Lota transformed both her hands into spears. Lota crossed the spears before she attacked Jen. She lunged at him and struck both her spears into Jen's throat. Jen exploded. Lota felt like five men punched her in the stomach. In the aftermath Jen was standing above her. He was offering his hand to her.

" How did you do that?"

There was a long pause between Lota and Jen. But Jen finally had the will to speak. " I can control inanimate objects. No matter what you use against me I can control it. I have powers. Powers your fruit can never compare to. I'm a corpse pirate, a pirate without a soul but a brave heart. I-I...I'm a proud warrior of the sea!"

Lota transformed her right arm into an axe. " I will cut your head off and bring it to Sukaza if it' the last thing I do."

Lota got back on her feet and prepared to hack Jen's head off. But something seemed different about Jen. His eyes glowed ivory and his fingers glowed blue. Something extraordinary was happening. Everything on the other side of the wall—boxes, trash cans, wood crates, windows—they were all floating around Jen from some strange powers.

" _I thought he was the weakest member of the crew. But he's not. He's so powerful." _

Lota awaited Jen to launch all those floating item at her. But he didn't. The items fell to the ground. Lota lost. She didn't have any power left to fight. A pirate would take her own life. She deserved to die. Losing...she cold never be with Mutsu or Sukuza. Jen returned to his original self. His sweet self. Jen sat crossed legged next to Lota, pointed at the birds that fluttered over them, and laughed. Lota had never seen a pirate laugh before. She actually enjoyed his company. Maybe even more than Mutsu or Sukuza. What have they ever done for her?

X_X_X_X_X

" Nathan, we need to bring Razi back now," Magare said.

" I'm trying the best I can!" It didn't work. Nathan nearly donated all his blood into Razi. But it didn't work. " Razi, I don't know if you can hear me, but I want you to know you're a friend of the Blood Pirates. And I wouldn't mind having you as my rival for the Blood Pirates. That's why you can't be dead. You can't because both of us have to reach the Grand Line together. It's our dream."

Daniel, Momo, and Jane gathered around Razi. It was a tragic end for such a good person. Momo wished Jen was here to witness this. Daniel and Jane were crying. Daniel pat Momo's left shoulder.

" Momo, your my friend too," Daniel said. " I love you, man. You're a brother to me, bro."

" Thanks, bro," Momo said. " And Jane, will you be our sister in this fight?"

" I don't know," Jane said. Then she shrugged." Oh, what the hell."

Jane, Momo, and Daniel made a line. This was their last stand. They were joined by Magare. She pulled out her bow and quiver and raised it to Sukuza's head.

" I, Magare M Marguerite, will fight with the...what's the name of your pirate crew?"

They didn't know. Razi never told them what their name was. I guess that would be something to write on his deathbed: " here lies Razi, the captain of the no name pirates"

" Whatever it is, we're glad you'll fight with us," Daniel said. " What do you have to say about that, Suzuka?"

Sukuza wasn't impressed. So what if they had four pirates. It didn't change anything. Sukuza pulled a flower out of his yutaka. He was about to unleash his ultimate weapon.

" Okunen Ju!"

His powers transformed the plant into a spear. And then striking the ground with a spear, a large number of bamboo spikes burst out of the ground and impaled Nathan, Magare, Jane, Momo, and Daniel. The spears wrapped around all of them. They were completely incarcerated and defenceless, even Nathan.

" I am the king of the wilderness."

Nathan tried controlling blood out of his body to fire at Sukuza. It didn't work. Nathan couldn't use his powers. Magare couldn't fire from her bow. Momo couldn't swing his pipe. Daniel couldn't swing his swords. And Jane couldn't accumulate electricity. Sukuza transformed leaves into two chakrams. He was on his way to kill Razi.

" Sleep well, Wolf Fang Razi. These dreams will be your last."

" You monster!" Magare shouted. " You're going to kill a helpless person who can't protect himself?"

" Yes. Everyone in my dojo were helpless against Wyrm, but that tyrant did kill all of them. And he kept me alive.." Sukuza took off his yutaka. Dozens of leaves and pinecones fell out of his yutaka. He showed all of them a big hideous scar." To suffer."

Sukuza raised his chakram over his head. All it would take was one slash into his jugular and Wolf Fang would be dead.

" Now my opponent will feel the roots of my power!"

Sukuza slashed his chakram's towards Razi's throat! Magare, Daniel, Momo, and Nathan screamed. However, like a phoenix rising from the ashes, Razi's hands grabbed the chakram. Two strong feet pushed into Sukuza's chest sending him flying. Razi was awake. He stood upright and smiled his canines.

"If you require an opponent, I will fight you. If you want to taste the ground, feel free to attack me."

" Razi!"

Sukuza was filled with much turmoil. One swift kick couldn't finish him. He did bleed from his nose however. Sukuza wiped the blood off his nose.

" This is what training brings you?" Sukuza pulled two more chakram's out of his yutaka. He threw them at Razi. ZOOM! Razi quickly put on his boxing gloves and punched the chakrams. Both of them transformed into harmless leaves and blew away from the breeze. " Ha! All that training...I see a little potential in you."

Sukuza threw his darts at Razi. These one's had the same poison toxins that hit Nathan. But Razi used his speed to catch the darts. They rolled off his hand and bounced against the ground.

" Hmm. Very good. But let's try something wider. Petals and Thorns!"

Sukuza unleashed his razor-sharp whirlwind of roses. They blew towards Razi. But Razi disappeared, reappeared beside the roses. Using his speed, he pummeled the roses with rapid speed with his boxing gloves. The razor-sharp petals transformed into regular petals that fell on Razi's feet.

"Even your dark skinned friend couldn't dodge that. I don't give a damn about my life. But, if I have to die, I sure ain't going alone! I'll be dragging you all the way down to hell with me!"

Razi morphed into his half-beast form and dove at Sukuza. His claws cleaved straight through his body waist. Razi stumbled onto the other side. He turned around to see Sukuza's body cut in half. " I didn't mean cut through you! You were just doing your job! And I cut you in half, and I'm sorry! I'll tell everyone that you were a brave marine!"

Sukuza's body transformed into grass. His two halves reattached and formed Sukuza's original body. " You can't kill me! Your friends couldn't kill me! I'm made entirely out of plants! I transformed into grass the instant you attacked. Your attack didn't even faze me. Plant Shuriken!"

Sukuza lobbed three flowers towards Sukuza. The flowers flattened and became flat discs with five razor sharp blades sticking out.

" Wolf!" shouted Razi as he was running towards Sukuza. His hybrid form shrunk until it was the normal size of a wolf. The three flower discs whizzed over Razi's head. Razi jumped up onto Sukuza forcing the marine to the ground. Razi opened his mouth and took a large chunk of skin from Sukuza's side. Razi heaved green molecules of grass out. " Blah! You taste like vegetables!"

" We're free!" Momo screamed with joy. Sukuza was so distracted he didn't even notice his plant failing him.

" We're nuances again," Jane said.

" Now we can help Razi," Magare said. " Let's go," Nathan said.

" Stop," Daniel said. " Razi doesn't need our help."

" How can you be so heartless?" Magare said.

" It's not being heartless. Wolves hunt in packs; the omegas distract the pray so the alpha can go in for the kill."

The wound in Sukuza's skin morphed into flowers and expanded until it was fully healed. Grass dripped from his hand as it formed a long three-foot blade. " Swordplay isn't my forte, but we marines use any weapons as long as it gets the job done."

Sukuza ran towards Razi unleashing barrage of slices. He sliced one after another. Each swipe Razi jumped in different directions. The grass sword cleaved above Razi's head. But Razi rolled to the side avoiding the final blow. The sword in Sukuza's sword melted away the grass then a chakram appeared. " Come back here and fight me like a man!"

Sukuza threw the chakram towards Razi. Razi turned around and shouted, " I'm not a man! I'm an animal -" The chakram went right into Razi's mouth as his head leaned back. All of Razi's friends - Daniel, Momo, Jen, Jane, Magare, and Nathan - gasped as they thought Razi's head was cut clean off. But Razi leaned forward with the chakram still in his mouth. The chakram crumbled into tiny metal pieces and Razi unleashed a powerful scream. " Yeeeeoooooow!"

Sukuza morphed his right hand into a spear. He didn't care how much pain Razi was feeling. He jabbed the spear at Razi. Razi, recovered, dodged it and grabbed onto it with both his hands.

" What are you thinking carrying weapons?" Razi said. " Weapons are very, very bad." Razi broke the spear in half. He threw the top piece away. " There."

Sukuza was growling like a wild animal. Everything about Razi was infuriating. He couldn't delve with the four unlucky bastards that follow him. He transformed his spear into a hammer. Sukuza brought it straight down, Razi jumped back avoiding the blow. Razi ran towards Sukuza delivering one punch to his jaw. Razi dove in and unleashed several strikes onto Sukuza's body, but all of them just went through the grass.

Then blue wings sprouted out behind Sukuza's back. Sukuza took to the air. It wasn't wings that were enabling him to fly. Behind Sukuza was a giant four-sided flower. Razi was petrified.

" What's the matter?" Sukuza smirked. " Afraid of butterflies?"

" H-How did you know!" shouted Razi.

" You think the Admiral Five are the only ones who have intel on you? You should be wary of your friends. One of them is working for us."

" I don't believe you! Don't you dare accuse any of my nakama of working for you!"

" Oh, whoever said it was a member of your crew. Our spy has been reporting to us since the moment you lead them back to your pirate hideout. Since you led them to the execution sight. Even when you saved her from certain death. Why don't you stand up and take a bow, Magare."

All eyes turned to Magare. She was just as surprised as everyone. She a traitor? Magare seemed so sweet and caring before? But was it all just an act. Daniel, Momo, and Jane unsheathed their weapons and held them up to Magare's neck.

" He's lying!" she cried. " I've never met this man before in my life!"

" And yet you knew exactly who I was," said Sukuza. " There's no need to hide it any longer, Magare. She's one of us. Duh. What, you think that innocent frightened girls just lie in the street waiting for their Prince Charming to appear. It was all an act."

" I am a Kuja!" shouted Magare. " A Kuja would never betray her friends!"

" Kuja? Except you're not a pure Kuja. Isn't it true that your people banished you from your island? That you were unwelcomed by any of them?"

" Yes but -"

" Pure and innocent? There's no such thing in this century. All women are liars and cheaters. They leech the life out of you and -"

" Shut up!" shouted Razi. " Magare isn't like that!" Razi turned to Magare. She was scared but Razi's smiling face was nectar to her troubled heart. " Magare is very kind-hearted and polite, although a bit naïve. She is a sun vegetable. She's warm and caring on the outside and has a good heart. Everyone knows she's a good person. Daniel, Momo, Jen, Jane, Nathan, and me. Even if she was a spy all along I don't care. She's still my friend."

" Razi..."

" You're such a sap," Sukuza growled. " A wannabe pirate. There's a place for wannabe pirates like you. Its called Impel Down."

" Razi!"

Magare rushed in to help Razi. Her both gave Razi enough time to push Sukuzu off. Magare lunged towards Razi and grabbed him. Her body glowed. The light covered Razi and Magare. When the light faded a new figure emerged. A canine man, with fur predominately brown and yellow. He possessed a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition a third on his chest. He has a long snout and ears. He possesses cream-colored fur on his torso, and blue fur on his thighs that resemble shorts. It has developed four small black appendages on its head.

" Is that...Razi?"

Sukuza sensed an uncomfortable aura looking into the brown-yellow humanoid wolf's eyes. He sprouted a large flower behind his back. Sukuza spun his body around. The scary face of yellow eyes with red pupils staring at him. Razi was undaunted by it.

" What's the matter? I thought you were afraid of butterflies."

The brown-yellow furred wolf strided slowly towards Sukuza. Sukuza was daunted. He slammed his hands against the ground. Sukuza's body becomes outlined in green and he slams his hands into the ground. Giant roots with spikes on them come out of the ground and strike Razi. Flames engulfed Razi's body and burned the roots away.

" Bone Crush!"

Razi puts his paws together and spreads them apart, creating a light green bone of energy. He hit Sukuza with it.

" Power-Up Close Combat!"

Razi repeatedly attacked Sukuza with a lightning fast barrage of open-handed strikes with both of his hands. After the attack, he lets out a deep breath and his arms shake. Sukuza was beaten to a bloody pulp. Blood splattered from Sukuza's nose and dripped over Razi's eyes. Sukuza couldn't believe he was losing.

" This is not possible!"

" Sukuza..." Razi grabbed Sukuza by the collar of his yutaka and raised him off the ground. " You have threatened the lives of hundreds of pirates. And you have threatened the lives of innocent people." Razi raised Sukuza over his head like a ballerina and span him around. Sukuza was a tornado in Razi's hands. Razi wasn't going to kill him. But he never wanted to see his face again! " Begone!"

Razi threw Sukuza with his almighty strength. Sukuza screamed the entire way. Something in Razi told him this wouldn't be the end of Sukuza, but at least he was gone with him. Razi felt tremendous pain in his ribs. He lost balance and fell on his hands and knees. He was speaking too Magare...in his mind.


End file.
